L'Ordre du Loup Gris
by Alfgard
Summary: L'Angleterre n'est pas la seule à subir la main mise de Voldemort, la France aussi. Et si les français aussi avaient créé leur Ordre ? Et si l'une de leurs chefs se faisait connaître ?
1. La mort d'un vieil allié

**Chapitre 1 : La mort d'un vieil allié**

_Ayla était assise dans la forêt au pied de "l'Honorable", le plus vieux des chênes de cette forêt ancienne. Elle était en "conversation" avec le chef de son Ordre. Tous les jours à la même heure, tous les membres de l'Ordre buvaient une potion issue de la vieille magie qui leur permettait de communiquer par la pensée. Toute à sa conversation, la sorcière ne sentait pas les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle savait seulement l'impression que son coeur allait exploser de chagrin._

- A vous, Ayla, où en est votre mission ?

- Elle avance, Guillaume, elle avance... mon réseau s'étoffe et l'intégration de nos "hommes" au sein de "l'Arrière-Garde" s'est parfaitement déroulée.

- Bien mes amis, je vais vous laisser, je dois partir retrouver Minerva. Là-bas, ils sont tous très bouleversés de la mort d'Albus. Plus que jamais l'Ordre du Loup Gris se doit d'être prêt à soutenir l'Ordre du Phoenix

- Comme par le passé, Guillaume, comme par le passé.

_Ayla ouvrit les yeux, elle se releva légèrement courbaturée, la réunion avait duré plus longtemps que prévu. Elle remarqua les larmes qui maculaient ses joues. Ainsi avait-elle pleuré sur le vieil homme ! Elle mit quelques minutes à sortir de sa forêt adorée. Apparut, alors, le magnifique château qui servait d'école de sorcellerie, il s'appelait "Beaux-Bâtons". L'architecte en était le célèbre sorcier Léonard de Vinci que les moldus prenaient pour un simple inventeur qui peignait et avait conçu le château de Chambord. Ayla, de parti pris, trouvait Beaux-Bâtons mille fois plus beau et mieux conçu que ce château pour Moldu. Elle vit s'avancer vers elle l'une de ses élèves la jeune Gabrielle Delacour. La nouvelle de la mort de Dumbledore venait d'arriver à l'école française._

- Oh professeur Fontaines...

- Oui, Gabrielle ?

- Le Directeur d'Albus Dumbledore a été tué...

- Nooon... et par qui ?

- Les Mangemorts de "vous-savez-qui" !

- Ainsi, il avait raison, _rétorqua à nouveau Ayla qui ne supportait plus de cacher son combat _

- Fleur me l'avait dit... son Bill a été blessé aussi...

_Pendant que la jeune fille lui parlait, Ayla se rappela le passé, elle avait tout juste dépassé les 20 ans quand Voldemort avait commencé ses exactions... Sa Haine contre lui était sans limite. Son "Arrière-Garde" avait tué son fiancé._


	2. Un jour d'émotions

**Chapitre 2 : Un jour d'émotions...**

_Une belle statue grecque apparut à l'entrée de Poudlard, entourée de quelques jeunes gens en costumes bleus et de quelques adultes en habits de sorciers. Ayla les fit mettre en rangs, et encadrées par deux professeurs de Beaux-Bâtons qui faisaient aussi partie de l'Ordre du Loup Gris, elle s'avança vers le lieu de cérémonie. Ils ne se placèrent pas trop loin de leur directrice en restant debout et en retrait. L'oeil acéré d'Ayla observa la foule. Elle reconnut Hagrid, le professeur Mc Gonagall et plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Remus Lupin, accompagné de Tonks, et Maugrey lui firent un signe de tête, qu'elle leur rendit. A la fin de la cérémonie qui fut très tendue et pleine d'émotions, elle vit le jeune Potter s'éloigner suivit quelques secondes plus tard par le Ministre anglais de la Magie. La plupart des personnes présentes s'éloignèrent. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix et de l'Ordre du Loup Gris entourèrent le tombeau d'Albus Dumbledore. Le professeur Mc Gonagall prit la parole :_

- Retrouvons-nous dans une demi-heure au n° 12...

- Vous n'y pensez pas sérieusement, _ronchonna Maugrey_...

- Bien sûr que si...

- Minerva, _chuchota Remus_, il n'a pas tort...

- Et pourquoi ?

- Rogue étant un mangemort et connaissant cette "adresse" l'endroit est peut être déjà investi ! _Répondit Ayla_...

- Raison de plus pour le savoir...

- Cela risque d'être TRES dangereux, _frémit Madame Maxime_...

- Bon, réunissons au n°1 pour parer à toute attaque et allons-y tous ensemble... Cela vous va ?

- Cela me va, _reprit Ayla_...

_Les autres membres opinèrent de la tête. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils transplanèrent devant le n°1_


	3. Le Square Grimmaud

**Chapitre 3 : Le Square Grimmaud**

_Des "crac" et des "bang" s'étaient fait entendre au Square Grimmaud, dans un ensemble parfait toutes les personnes qui s'étaient retrouvées autour du tombeau d'Albus Dumbledore formaient un cercle parfait. Dos à dos, ils avaient leurs baguettes levées prêtes à lancer un sort. Rien, rien ne s'attaqua à eux... En quelques signes de têtes et chuchotements, ils se dirigèrent vers le n° 11, tandis qu'un des condisciples éteignit les lampadaires un à un. Il n'y eut bientôt plus qu'une seule petite lumière qui illuminait la baguette magique de la respectable vieille dame qui les dirigeait. Arrivés entre le 11 et le 13 Square Grimmaud, les autres membres se resserrent autour d'elle. Elle appela le n° 12 et une porte apparut. Un de ses compagnons, un homme étrange avec une jambe de bois entrevit à peine la porte faisant tournoyer son faux oeil dans tous les sens... Les personnes géantes s'approchèrent un peu plus, les sorts ayant tendance à "rebondir" sur eux... En un centième de secondes, tous les membres de cette escouade magique entrèrent dans le Hall en lançant à qui mieux mieux des sorts de défense et/ou d'attaque dans tous les sens... Ils constatèrent rapidement que les lieux étaient vides... Seule une voix criarde et désagréable se mit à hurler contre eux qu'ils firent taire rapidement. Ils se partagèrent tous une partie de la maison pour en contrôler d'éventuels sorts maléfiques... Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent dans la Salle à manger, tous debouts autour de la table. Le professeur Mc Gonagall prit la parole._

- Il semble que les lieux soient vides...

- A ce qu'il parait, _grogna Maugrey Fol Oeil_...

- Que faisons-nous ?

- Détruire tout ce qui peut révêler notre organisation, _reprit Maugrey_

- Et si comme nous le certifiait Albus, Rogue était vraiment de notre côté, _soumit Isabelle Caen de sa voix timide_...

- Vous rêvez ma pauvre, _lui répondit sa Directrice Madame Maxime_

- Ce n'est pas impossible, _soutena Ayla_, Albus était un visionnaire...

- Peut être mais c'est un visionnaire mort, _renifla Tonks_

- Nous sommes d'assez grands sorciers, nous allons nous unir pour conserver cet endroit... à nous d'y mettre des sorts et antisorts... _finit par conclure Minerva_

- Et bien, il y a du travail, _ronchonna Maugrey_

_Ils s'attelèrent donc à la tâche et passèrent de longues heures à protéger leur QG. La "vieille Mc Gonagall", comme l'appelait Ron Weasley, s'était imposée comme une évidence aux autres pour reprendre le rôle de chef de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il lui faudrait aussi gérer les autres branches de l'Ordre comme celle de l'Ordre du Loup Gris dont faisaient partie Madame Maxime, Ayla et ses deux collègues. D'ailleurs, le Professeur Mc Gonagall était une grande amie de Guillaume des Fontaines, oncle d'Ayla et Chef de l'Ordre du Loup Gris._


	4. Tournée des Clans

**Chapitre 4 : Tournée des Clans**

_Depuis de nombreux jours déjà, la jeune femme était retournée dans son pays. L'école de Beaux-Bâtons était fermée pour l'été. Pendant ce temps-là, elle profita alors de reprendre contact avec ses "espions". Elle hanta les forêts françaises. Elle commença son périple par la forêt de Fontainebleau dont des traces de forêts antiques étaient encore visibles. Puis ce fut le tour des forêts des Ardennes, celles d'Alsace, elle alla aussi dans les deux grands massifs montagnards de France. Ce que les moldus français ignoraient c'est que les attaques de moutons qui donnaient si mauvaise réputation aux loups n'étaient pas dues aux véritables meutes de loups mais à des sorciers loups-garous. Ces loups-garous français faisaient partie de "l'Arrière-Garde" de Voldemort. Bien sûr, tel Remus Lupin, il en existait qui se contrôlaient, ils faisaient d'ailleurs tous partie de l'Ordre du Loup Gris._

_Avant de continuer vers les rares forêts de l'Ouest et du Centre, Ayla décida de faire un détour par le Gévaudan. Là aussi, la fameuse "bête" était un sorcier garou qui aimait le sang des moldus. Il faisait nuit. Elle brandit sa baguette et exécuta "lumos". Elle se trouvait au lieu où son unique espion de cette partie de l'arrière-garde devait la rejoindre. Elle attendit de longues, très longues minutes. Tant que son inquiétude grandissait avec le temps qui passait. Elle vit alors une paire d'yeux au loin. Etait-ce son contact ? Par mesure de prudence, elle éteignit sa baguette et se transforma en louve. Un autre loup, énorme et noir, s'approcha d'elle doucement à patte de velours. Il grogna et lança un "mot de passe" en langage lupin. C'était Hugues, son frère, il se retransforma en humain et Ayla fit de même._

- Alors petit frère tu vas bien ?  
- Bof, ils me font confiance, mais ils sont d'une férocité sans nom... heureusement, je les impressionne assez par ma taille, et je fais plutôt partie des dominants  
- Où en sont-il avec Voldemort ?  
- Oh, grande soeur, es-tu obligée de dire son nom ?  
- Pfuu, qu'est-ce que cela changerait, hein ? Alors où en sont-ils ?  
- Il nous a transmis un message : "ne bougez pas, restez discrets"...  
- C'est tout ?  
- Oui, il veut d'abord prendre l'Angleterre, à ce que j'ai pu comprendre... Après les mangemorts français devront commencer l'attaque pour qu'il vienne prendre le pouvoir ici aussi...  
- Mais qu'attends t'il pour prendre Albion ?  
- Je ne sais pas... rien ne transpire... je ne suis même pas sûr que les mangemorts anglais soient tellement plus informés...  
- Je me demande s'il ne veut pas enrôler les enfants sorciers ?  
- En parlant d'enfants, comment vont les miens ?  
- Ils profitent de leurs vacances d'été pour se transformer à tout bout de champ en louveteaux... maintenant, ils savent qu'ils ne doivent pas faire de magie devant les moldus... et que si des mangemorts arrivent ils doivent se transformer...  
- Braves petits...  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous les protégerons...  
- Comme notre clan l'a toujours fait... Bon je repars... Embrasse tous le monde pour moi...  
- Oui, adieu mon frère...

_Ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent puis son frère... le loup noir repartit dans la campagne sombre._


	5. Mission de Sauvetage

**Cet épisode est un cross-over avec une autre de mes FF : "La Rédemption"**

**Chapitre 5 : Mission de Sauvetage**

_Elle courait, courait sans relâcher sa tension. Guillaume venait de lui envoyer un message. On lui donnait une mission de sauvetage. La forêt de Paimpont grouillait de vie. C'était aussi la forêt française où la magie était la plus puissante, surtout l'ancienne magie. Son autre frère, Quentin, avait envoyé un message à leur chef pour indiquer que Voldemort se trouvait dans cette forêt où il tenait un Conseil avec l'arrière-garde._

_La louve grise qu'elle était regrettait de n'être pas plus rapide. Son loup blanc la suivait de très près. Elle vit alors la marque des ténèbres dans le ciel, ce n'était pas une simple réunion, on y donnait la mort. Tout en courant, des frissons lui parcoururent l'échine, elle allait devoir affronter la mort peut être._

_Après quelques centaines de mètres, ils virent toute une assemblée de mangemorts ainsi que les loups-garous de "l'Arrière-Garde". Le duo se cacha derrière un immense chêne. De nombreux loups et loups-garous grognaient et marchaient de long en large derrière la grande silhouette noire. Le maléfique sorcier qu'était Voldemort ricanait bruyamment en regardant la silhouette à ses pieds._

- J'ai tué cet imbécile incompétent, qu'est-ce qui m'empêche d'en faire autant avec vous trois dit-il.

- Tu as besoin de nous ! _rétorqua Severus Rogue_

- De vous ? De toi peut être encore mais pas de ce jeune imbécile tout aussi incompétent _reprit le Lord noir en envoyant voler d'un coup de baguette le corps de Lucius Malefoy dont la magnifique chevelure était couverte de sang._ Ni même de cette pleurnicheuse… AVADA KEDAVRA !

_A ces mots, Narcissa Malefoy, née Black, s'écroula au sol. Son fils, Drago, se mit à hurler de chagrin et de rage. Autant la mort de son père l'avait plus soulagé que chagriné, celle de sa mère était un déchirement. L'ex-professeur Rogue regardait le jeune homme puis son Maître. Une nouvelle fois, Voldemort ricana de plaisir en rejetant sa tête en arrière._

_A cet instant-là, Ayla envoya un message télépathique au Legilimens qu'était Rogue : "Ne bougez pas, je suis là pour sauver le jeune Malefoy. Continuez votre mission et bon courage."_

_Tout à sa joie mauvaise, le seigneur des mangemorts ne vit pas Drago prendre sa baguette pour s'attaquer à l'assassin de sa mère mais son sixième sens l'en avertit assez vite pour contrer un AVADA KEDAVRA par un EXPELLIARMUS… Drago vola de plusieurs mètres et tomba lourdement sur le dos._

- Pauvre fou… _dit Rogue_

- Sale petit présomptueux, comment croyais-tu me vaincre quand tu as des pouvoirs si inférieurs à Potter et que lui est le seul à pouvoir me vaincre ? _ironisa Voldemort_

- Vous avez tué ma mère, salaud !

- J'ai tué la mère de tellement de gens, pffff… Bon, maintenant à ton tour. AVA…..

_Au même moment, deux silhouettes lupines se mirent à sauter devant le jeune homme, pour le protéger du Sort Mortel. Il les atteignit tous les trois les faisant atterrir à une bonne cinquantaine de mètre, leurs membres emmêlés. Ayla sous le coup du sort s'était retransformée en humaine._

- Rogue, va voir s'ils sont morts ! _hurla Voldemort_

- Bien Maître...

_Il marcha rapidement vers les trois corps. Il tâta le pouls de Drago, puis d'Ayla et enfin celui de l'immense loup blanc. Puis repartit vers le mage noir._

- Ils sont tous les trois morts. Vous venez de tuer un membre de l'Ordre du Loup Gris…

- C'est une très bonne nouvelle cela… Bien, voilà une bonne chose de faite… Mes chers serviteurs de "l'Arrière-Garde"… continuez votre travail… Quant à moi et mes mangemorts, nous repartons en Angleterre.

_Sans dire un mot, ils transplanèrent tous vers leurs QG respectifs_

_Au bout de quelques minutes, Drago se réveilla engourdit. Il n'était pas mort. Il avait un corps sur lui, une femme brune qui avait la main sur un immense loup blanc à leurs côtés. C'était eux qui l'avaient sauvé. Il se releva puis alla voir le corps de sa mère… Elle était vraiment morte. Il entendit gémir la femme brune et s'agenouilla à lui. Elle frissonnait et bredouillait comme elle si était saisie d'une forte fièvre._

- Madame, madame, réveillez-vous

- Hhhuumm

- Madame, il faut vous réveiller, nous devons partir…

- Hein ? _elle ouvrit les yeux sur lui et se mit à claquer des dents_, cela ne va pas… dit-elle le regard fiévreux

- Qu'avez-vous ?

- Neineinneigge, Nei-ge, iiiilll est mmmmmmort ?

- Qui ? Ah le loup ? Oui, il est mort !

- Jejeejjeje comcomcomprends alors… _elle inspira fortement pour se calmer…_ JE VAIS MOURIR SANS MON COMPAGNON DE ROUTE, nous sommes liés… _après avoir lancé cette tirade, elle ressentit une très grande fatigue_.

- Mais que faisons-nous…

- Emmmmèènnenes-moi à l'Ordre du Loup Gris…

- Mais où sont-ils ?

- C'est vrai… tu ne sais pas… Alors à l'Ordre du Phoenix…

- A Poudlard ?

- Oui, c'est un début… tu sais transplaner ?

- Un peu…

- Emmènes-moi, je n'ai plus la Force de rien…

_Là-dessus, le jeune homme alla recherche sa baguette et s'asseya à nouveau auprès de la femme. Il lui prit la main et ferma les yeux. Et pour la première fois, il réussit un transplanage._


	6. Poudlard

**Chapitre 6 : Poudlard**

Le POP d'un transplanage.

La Grande Entrée de Poudlard !!! 3 semaines, oui, cela fait déjà 3 semaines que je suis parti d'ici en courant. J'ai l'impression que cela fait 3 ans, tant ma fuite m'a parue longue ! Aah ma sauveuse se réveille.

- Vous allez bien !

- Mmumm, tant que je n'aurais pas un nouveau compagnon de route…

- Il faut que nous entrions dans Poudlard.

- Et alors ?

- Je suis parti avec les mangemorts après l'assassinat du Professeur Dumbledore !

- Illls sasaveuut que c'est, que c'est…. Humpf… Severus Rogue quiiii a lancééé le sssort…

- De toute façon, peu importe, il faut vous sauver…

- Merci, Drago…

- De rien, Ma Sauveuse…

Bon maintenant, il faut que je rentre… La grille est fermée mais peut être il reste au moins Rusard.

Drago sonna à la barrière. Quelques minutes plus tard, il vit alors arriver Rusard, au loin, il vit la grande et fine silhouette du Professeur Mc Gonagall qui se tenait en haut des marches du perron.

- Le Directeur Mc Gonagall vous attend..

Drago le suivit sans dire un mot en soutenant Ayla la femme-loup qui s'affaiblissait de plus en plus. Minerva Mc Gonagall se précipita alors vers eux.

- Ayla, dans quel état êtes-vous ? Je vais vous aider Drago !

- Ce n'est pas de refus… professeur

Ils montèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie où les attendaient déjà Mme Pomfresh. Ils allongèrent Ayla sur un des lits. Elle frissonnait fortement. Drago lui mit la main sur le front et chuchota à son oreille : "Ayla, il faut vous battre, vous êtes à Poudlard, on va vous guérir. Je ferais tout mon possible pour que vous guérissiez." Il l'embrassa sur le front et se recula.

- Professeur, elle va guérir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Mme Pomfresh va déjà lui donner une potion revigorante. Alors, dis-moi que fais-tu ici avec elle.

-Depuis que Rogue m'a emmené de Poudlard, je ne fais que fuir… Lord Voldemort était très en colère que je n'ai pas réussi à tuer le Professeur Dumbledore et que pour me "sauver", Rogue l'ait fait à ma place et ait "perdu" son poste de professeur. Vous ne le saviez pas mais ma mère lui a demandé de faire le Serment Inviolable de m'empêcher de mourir. Donc ma mère et moi fuyions le seigneur noir aidés par Rogue. Après 3 semaines, nous l'attendions en France, en Bretagne pour qu'il nous emmène dans une autre cachette. "L'Arrière-Garde" nous a retrouvés et a averti Lord Voldemort. Mon père était là ! Sous nos yeux, il le tua puis ce fut le tour de ma mère. Au moment où c'était à moi de mourir, j'ai vu deux silhouettes de loups sauter devant moi et nous avons prit tous trois l'impact d'un Avada Kedavra. Je me suis réveillé quelques minutes plus tard et j'ai trouvé un des loups morts et cette femme. Voilà.

- Tu as beaucoup changé Drago…

- J'ai beaucoup plus appris en trois semaines que pendant toute ma vie, sur moi, sur ma famille. Voir deux personnes mourir pour avoir voulu me protéger m'a effectivement beaucoup touché…

- Bien, je peux te confier Ayla ?

- BIEN SUR !

Minerva regarda le jeune homme en penchant la tête. Oui, il avait beaucoup changé.


	7. Animagus Génétique

**Chapitre 7 : Animagus Génétique**

Ayla se mit à gémir. Oh, comme j'ai froid. Ses dents se mirent à claquer et tout son corps se mit à frissonner. mais… qui me tient la main ? Elle ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Elle vit alors le jeune Drago lui tenant la main. Quand il la vit réveillée, il lui souria.

- Vous voilà sortie de votre inconscience ?

- C'était donc vous qui me tenait la main…

- Oui, je veille sur vous…

Ils entendirent alors des bruits de talons. Le professeur était accompagné d'un homme de très haute taille avec une carrure impressionnante. Il était lui-même accompagné par un loup brun très athlétique. Le personnage avait l'air âgé, il avait une tignasse complètement blanche. Drago était impressionné surtout lorsqu'il vit Ayla et fronça les sourcils.

- Ayla, mon ange…

- Mon oncle…

- Drago, _intervint Minerva_, je vous présente Guillaume des Fontaines, ancien Ministre de la Magie de France. C'est l'oncle paternel d'Ayla. Guillaume, je te présente Drago Malefoy, c'est lui qui vient de nous ramener votre nièce.

Malefoy… ne seriez-vous un membre de la famille de Lucius Malefoy, un mangemort ?

- J'étais son fils mais je ne suis pas un mangemort.

- Cela nous verrons bien, il faudra nous le prouver !

- Il m'est devenu impossible de servir cet être maléfique…

- Oui, oui, je veux bien vous croire mais revenons à ce qui m'amène ici… Ayla ?

- Mmmm, oui ?

- Où est Neige ?

- A Paimpont !

- Tu sais que nous devons le ramener !

- Dradradrrra… go… sait où il se trouve !

- Oui, je sais…

- Allez le chercher !

- Si vous le pouvez, _dit Minerva_ profitez-en pour ramener aussi les corps de vos parents !

- Oui, j'y vais mais ma priorité sera de ramener Neige, surtout si son corps doit servir à sauver Ayla, c'est cela ?

- Oui, nous avons besoin de son corps pour la "soigner"_affirma Guillaume en opinant de la tête._

_Drago partit en courant à toute vitesse. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour revenir avec Neige et Narcissa. Il avait dédaigné le corps de son père. Alors que Guillaume commençait à préparer potions et sortilèges, Minerva décida de lui poser des questions._

- Dîtes-moi, où en est votre famille dans ses recherches ?

- Cela n'avance pas beaucoup… pourtant les triplés travaillent dessus depuis quinze ans déjà

- Quand on voit ce qui arrive à ta nièce, je comprends que vous devez tous rager

- Il est temps que nous enlevions ce boulet à notre cheville…

- Le pire c'est que ce devait être une bénédiction et c'est devenu une malédiction… _reprit la Directrice_

- Nos ancêtres voulaient être plus proche de leurs frères-loups…

_Drago écoutait leur conversation et ne comprenait pas mots. Minerva l'avait bien remarqué et reprit à nouveau la parole._

- Guillaume, pourriez-vous expliquer à Drago le problème de votre famille ?

- Aaah, il se pose des questions ?

- Oui… Ayla m'a parlé de compagnon de route…

- Cela tient à notre plus lointaine ancêtre, Lyanne fille de Santerix, elle était animagus, son animagus était une louve. Elle détestait vivre parmi les humains et passait son temps parmi une meute de loups qui vivait en pays armoricain. Un jour, elle procréa avec un loup. Elle eut un enfant métis mais profondément humain Seahn. Depuis lors, tous les Fontaines sont devenus des Animagus Génétiques, ils sont tous des loups. Il existe beaucoup de familles qui ont cette "particularité". Ces familles sont toutes des utilisatrices de l'ancienne magie et vivent principalement dans des régions de l'Europe encore très ancrées dans les croyances celtiques.

- Tous les Animagus Génétiques ont des compagnons de route ?

- Non ce n'est lié qu'à notre famille… un jour, Padraic, un des arrières-petits-fils de Seahn, voulu que sa famille garde des liens forts avec les loups !!! Il créa un sort très puissant, un sort définitif pour lequel il n'a pas créé de contre-sort. Ainsi, chaque fois, qu'un bébé de la famille des Fontaines naissait on devait rapidement lui trouver un louveteau pour compagnon de route… Ensuite, lorsque le loup meurt, le plus souvent de vieillesse, on doit refaire la Cérémonie du Lien. Là, Neige est mort de mort violente et c'est la pire façon, souvent le sorcier ne survit pas ! Depuis quinze ans, mes cousins, Matthieu, Matthias et Matthéo font des recherches de toutes sortes pour nous trouver le moyen de "rompre" le lien avec nos compagnons de route. Voilà, c'est la fin de l'histoire. Maintenant, je vais commencer la Cérémonie.

- Ayla… qui veux tu comme gardien du Lien ?

- Drago, veux-tu garder mon lien ?

- Je veux bien mais que dois-je faire ?

- Tu dois mettre tes mains en coupes au-dessus des deux corps ! Tu as compris ?

- C'est bon, je ne suis pas débile !

- Drago !!! _répliqua Minerva_

- Minerva, il n'y a pas de problème… continuons…

Guillaume prit une potion qu'il fit couler sur Ayla et Neige. Puis avec sa baguette, il commença son incantation : LIGARE AD LUPUS !


	8. Cérémonie du Lien

**Chapitre 4 : Cérémonie du "Lien"**

LIGARE AD LUPUS, LIGARE AD LUPUS, LIGARE AD LUPUS. Une boule de lumière verte sortit alors de chacun des corps de Neige et d'Ayla. Elles montèrent à plus d'un mètre en hauteur. Puis, elles se foncèrent dessus et provoquèrent une pluie d'étincelles vertes. Une nouvelle boule plus grosse redescendit et atterrit dans les mains de Drago. Tout d'un coup, le corps de Neige disparut dans un nuage de fumée verte foncée.

- Maintenant Drago, tu dois sortir et suivre la lumière, as-tu un balai ?

- Noonnn !

- Ce n'est pas grave, prends le mien, tu me le ramèneras…

- Que dois-je faire ?

- Tu suivra la boule et elle t'emmènera vers le nouveau compagnon de route d'Ayla. N'oublies pas, Drago, que tu es le Gardien du Lien ! S'il est volé, détruit ou que tu le perdes de vue, Ayla mourra.

- Je ne le perdrais pas, je le promets.

Le jeune serpentard quitta alors l'infirmerie. Arrivé à la grille de l'école, il vit la boule verte s'élever de plus en plus. Il monta sur le balai et s'éleva lui aussi dans les airs. Le "Lien" commença alors à se déplacer vers le Nord et se mit à accélérer. Drago du alors se cramponner fortement à son balai et coursa la boule. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il suivait ce "maudit" Lien. Mais pourquoi, je me suis embarqué là-dedans ? Ce n'est pas plus intelligent que de vouloir être un mangemort ! Il referma sa robe de sorcier qui ne le réchauffa guère. Il vit alors obliquer vers l'Est. Grrr, ce fichu Lien va en Ecosse !. Après une bonne heure de vol, la boule amorça une descente vers une forêt épaisse. Elle ralentit alors sa vitesse. Drago lui collait au train et ralentit aussi. Tout près du sol, il y posa le pied. Il sentit l'odeur boisée des feuilles qui tapissait la forêt. Il commença à s'enfoncer dans les fourrés éclairés par la couleur verdâtre et lumineuse du Lien. Après quelques minutes de marche, il vit une sombre silhouette galoper vers lui. C'était un loup Noir… énorme… encore plus que Neige ne l'était. Le loup s'arrêta, le Lien s'arrêta au dessus et Drago se rapprocha des deux. L'animal s'assit et regarda le jeune homme. La boule enfla et grossit puis devient tellement lumineuse que Drago ne pouvait plus la regarder. Elle descendit sur le loup et l'enveloppa. Il disparut une fraction de seconde et réapparut. Il se releva et vint lécher la main du sorcier. Drago s'accroupit, il toucha le loup et transplana devant la grille de Poudlard. Les deux compagnons coururent vers l'Infirmerie.

Une fois arrivé, le loup s'avança vers le lit où gisait Ayla… Elle était pâle très pâle… Drago prit conscience que la Cérémonie l'avait plongée dans le coma. Guillaume regarda le loup et dit : "Wingardium Leviosa" et l'animal fut élevé jusque sur le corps de sa future compagne de route. LIGARE AD LUPUS, LIGARE AD LUPUS, LIGARE AD LUPUS. Une petite boule verte sortit du loup noir et entra dans Ayla. Les nouveaux compagnons furent enveloppés d'un halo vert. Quand il disparut, la jeune femme se mit inspirer bruyamment de l'air comme un noyé recherchant de l'air. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes.

- Bonjour, tout le monde… me voilà revenue du monde des morts…

- Doucement, mon ange, tu sais qu'il faut un peu de temps…

- Oui, oui, je sais…

- Bien, je m'en vais, Minerva, je vous la confie…

- N'ayez crainte, je vais l'emmener au QG de l'Ordre…

- Vous y emmenez le jeune Malefoy ?

- Oui, il semble avoir rejeté en bloc les forces du Mal !

- C'est vous qui voyez !

Là-dessus, il enlaça sa nièce avec affection et l'embrassa sur les joues. Il reprit son balai à Drago, salua l'assemblée et s'envola sur son balai.


	9. Conflit au Square Grimmaurd

**Chapitre 9 : Conflit au Square Grimmaurd**

Quelque chose d'humide et de chaud sur sa joue… c'était son nouveau compagnon, Schwarz, qui lui lécher la joue. C'est alors qu'elle entendit un vacarme qui venait d'en bas. C'est alors qu'elle se rappela où elle se trouvait. Elle était au Square Grimmaurd. Et un tintamarre sans limite régnait au rez-de-chaussée. Elle entendit des cris et des sortilèges fuser. Des mots détestables furent hurlés : "sang de bourbe", "sale moldue", "Drago, sale fouine". Le jeune Malefoy avait des problèmes. Elle prit sa baguette pour s'habiller et sortit avec Schwarz et se transformer en louve.

Harry, Ron et Hermione affrontaient Drago qui se trouvait contre un mur de la salle à manger. Ils venaient du "Terrier" et avaient la mauvaise surprise de tomber sur le serpentard. Tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix essayaient de calmer les jeunes gens qui sous le coup de la colère s'envoyaient sorts après sorts. La colère et le chagrin étaient très forts chez Harry, il ne pouvait oublier que Drago était présent lors de l'assassinat du professeur Dumbledore.

Harry commença alors un sortilège impardonnable : "AVADA…". C'est alors que surgirent l'immense silhouette d'un loup noir et celle plus élancée d'une louve grise. Les jeunes gryffondors eurent à peine le temps de réagir que la louve enserra Harry à la gorge et le mâle, de ses immenses pattes noires, plaqua au mur Hermione et Ron qui se sentirent comme paralysés face au monstrueux animal.

Minerva Mc Gonagall s'approcha de la louve et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

- Ayla… laissez Harry tranquille

La louve se retourna et grogna.

- Voyons, Ayla, qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? _Reprit Mc Gonagall_

C'est alors que l'animagus génétique reprit sa forme humaine.

- Il allait tuer Drago

- Oui, Saint Potter allait me lancer l'Avada Kedavra… _répondit Drago_

- Tu l'as attaqué avant lui, _cria Hermione toujours retenue par Schwarz_

- Il m'a insulté et m'a traité de fouine, Sale Sang-de-bourbe ! _Hurla Drago_

- DRAGO, _tonna Ayla_….

Tous le monde se tourna vers elle car elle avait la prit la voix de stentor du défunt Dumbledore.

- Drago, reprit-elle, je ne comprends, ces mots, ces insultes, ce n'est pas toi !

- Que savez-vous de moi ? Et si c'était moi justement !

- Non, j'ai appris à te connaître et ce que nous avons vécu ensemble m'a prouvé que tu as un bon fond… Certes de nombreux défauts sont encore enfouis dans ton caractère mais une bonne âme trouve toujours la voie du Bien… Et je sais que tu es en train de la suivre…

- Ayla, nous nous détestons depuis des années, grimaça le jeune homme…

- Et bien, je vais régler cela !

Elle prit sa baguette et la dirigea sur Drago : "INSULTARE NO, CREARE PER AYLA, INSULTARE NO". De sa baguette surgit un filet de lumière violette qui entoura le jeune serpentard.

- Voilà, jeune Harry, il ne vous insultera plus, SCHWARZ, laisse ces jeunes gens..

Le loup noir la regarda déçu et retomba sur ses quatre pattes. Minerva s'approcha alors d'Ayla et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

- Ayla, je vois que vous avez bien récupéré !

- Comme toujours...

- Bon… Asseyons-nous tous…

Là-dessus, tous le monde s'asseya autour de la grande table. Par hasard, Drago se retrouva assis entre Ayla et Hermione. Cette dernière le dévisagea. Il se retourna vers elle, prêt à lancer une cinglante insulte et sortir alors de petites étincelles violettes. Il serra des poings de rage quand il vit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Il raidit son dos et regarda droit devant lui. Il remarqua alors le manège de Ginny Weasley. Tudieu ! Même mentalement, je ne peux plus insulter personne. Donc, Ginny Weasley regardait avec un amour débordant Harry Potter et l'on pouvait lire un profond chagrin dans ses yeux… Le pire c'est qu'il vit que Tonks faisait de même avec Remus. Beuurk, tout cet amour. A ce moment, il entendit un léger soupir de la part de sa voisine. Il se tourna vers Hermione et vit qu'elle aussi regardait amoureusement quelqu'un : Ron. Il se prit alors le visage dans la main en secouant la tête mais où était-il tombé ?


	10. La nuit tous les loups sont gris

**Chapitre 10 : La nuit, tous les loups sont gris !**

Rien ne ressemble plus à un loup gris qu'un autre loup gris, surtout la nuit. Tel était l'adage des Fontaines ! Et Ayla se disait qu'elle avait bien fait d'en faire le sien en ces heures difficiles ! Un de ses hommes, René Durand, un loup-garou ami de Remus, lui envoya un message d'urgence. Il fallait qu'elle vienne le retrouver en forêt de Blois. Elle se transplana à l'entrée de la forêt. Au loin, elle pouvait voir les lumières de la ville. Elle se transforma en louve. Quand elle arriva en vue de la tanière des loups et loups-garous, elle se fondit dans la masse de cette unité de "l'Arrière-Garde". La nuit était son amie et la bêtise des loups-garous était notoire. Les Fontaines s'en amusaient souvent. Sur un rocher plat se tenait l'infâme Greyback. Il haranguait la foule de la meute !

- Amis Loups et Loups-garous, soyez les bienvenus ici… pour notre réunion hebdomadaire !

A ces paroles, des dizaines de hurlements lui firent échos.

- Mon Maître, Lord Voldemort est enchanté de l'évolution que prend Notre Guerre ! Il est fier de Ses loups !

- Ouuuuuuh ouuuuuhhhh…

- Merci, merci… Je suis enchanté de pouvoir accueillir de nouveaux membres de Notre "Fratrie" ! Accueillez Coralie et Steven Killer !

- Ouuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh, aouuuuhhhhh…

- Je les ait transformés, ce matin… Steven faisait déjà partie des Mangemorts français, il y a 16 ans… comme tous les membres de la famille Killer. Et il est heureux de nous rejoindre à nouveau.

René qui se trouvait sous sa forme de loups-garous regardait son amie avec commisération. Elle avait ses épaules animales très basses et elle baissait la tête. Sa sœur était devenue un loup-garou et avait rejoint Voldemort et Greyback. Ayla redressa alors la tête. Après tout, elle était un chef et comme telle, elle se devait de contenir ses sentiments.

Le couple de traîtres monta sur l'immense rocher en poussant devant eux leurs deux jeunes enfants qui avaient trois et cinq ans. Les touts petits avaient l'air à la fois fiers d'être en vedette et apeurés devant tous ces loups-garous.

- Comme preuve de leur complète adhésion au règne de Voldemort, nos deux nouveaux membres ont décidé de me faire "cadeaux" de leurs enfants !

A ces mots, les pupilles lupines d'Ayla s'agrandirent. Non, ils n'oseraient pas, ils ne vont pas les offrir en sacrifice !. Elle s'avança alors vers l'immense autel. Si elle pouvait s'avancer assez pour essayer de faire quelque chose. Elle louvoya entre ses congénères lupins et n'était plus qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres… Encore quelques pas, oui, deux ou trois pas afin qu'elle puisse sauver ses neveux.

Greyback se transmuta en loup-garou, se mit à quatre pattes, et s'approcha des deux enfants. Il regarda dans les yeux l'aîné qui semblait hypnotisé puis il le prit à la gorge. La fragile trachée s'écrasa dans un fin craquement et ses artères jugulaires laissèrent échapper son fluide de vie. La fillette se mit à hurler et tenta de s'échapper mais sa mère la retenait fermement. Ayla commença à courir éperdument vers l'Autel sacrificiel. Après avoir mangé deux ou trois bouchées du garçon, il balança le pauvre petit corps à ses congénères qui se jetèrent dessus. Il se pourléchait les babines et s'approchait de la fillette qui criait et pleurait. Ayla épouvantée avait l'impression de ne pas avancer et voulait sauver sa nièce mais une masse immense la plaqua au sol. Elle put alors voir l'agonie de sa nièce qui fut éventrée et mangée en quelques secondes par Greyback et l'une de ses femelles.

Tous les loups et loups-garous se mirent à hurler à la mort pour montrer leur joie.

René qui retenait Ayla au sol la prit par l'échine et la tira à l'écart. En langage lupin, il lui ordonna de se calmer. Ses yeux de louve étaient remplis de larmes. Elle gémissait. Il l'entraîna encore plus, beaucoup plus loin. Il lui demanda de partir avant que d'être découverte.

Elle courut alors à travers l'immense forêt sans s'arrêter les ronces et les branches lui provoquant blessures et griffures. Elle s'arrêta alors et se retransforma en humaine. Elle transplana aussitôt et atterrit dans sa forêt de Beaux-Bâtons.

Elle fit quelques pas puis s'effondra en pleurs. Elle était allongée sur un lit de mousse. L'aube commençait à poindre. De nombreux petits oiseaux et rongeurs ainsi que quelques lapins l'entourèrent et se posèrent sur elle. C'est profondément endormie et dûment "protégée" par les animaux de la forêt que le jour la trouve.


	11. Ancienne magie et malédiction

Chapitre 11 : Ancienne magie et malédiction

De longs sanglots hantaient la forêt de Beaux-Bâtons. Certains étaient si douloureux que l'ont aurait pu croire qu'ils venaient d'un animal blessé. Des gémissements à fendre le cœur les accompagnaient.

Une silhouette vêtue de vert était allongée sur la mousse sous la frondaison d'un immense chêne. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, hantée qu'elle était par la vision de la nuit passée.

Une longue, très longue, silhouette noire s'était allongée contre elle pendant le cours laps de temps où elle avait pu trouver le sommeil. Schwarz était déjà aussi fidèle et aussi bon compagnon qu'avait pu l'être Neige. A cette dernière mission, elle n'avait pas emmené. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait prise depuis longtemps car étrangement depuis sa naissance, elle avait toujours eut pour compagnons des loups d'un gabarit phénoménal. Même son oncle ou son frère n'avaient jamais eut de compagnons aussi grands !

Ayla se redressa et Schwarz s'asseya. Elle l'enlaça et le serra très fort, tellement fort était son besoin de réconfort. Il fallait réagir la "Famille" était en danger, toute la famille qui se comptait par dizaine de membres. Combien de ses oncles, tantes, cousins risquaient de mourir si on laissait des traîtres travailler pour Voldemort ?

La jeune femme se releva et se dirigea rapidement vers l'école. Elle alla dans sa chambre où elle écrivit un courrier d'alerte et d'appel à son frère aîné, Olivier. Elle prit ensuite la direction de la volière. Son message fut finalement non pas emporté par un hibou mais par une des trois ou quatre buses qui voulaient bien servir les sorciers de l'école. Elle regarda l'animal étendre sa magnifique envergure dans le ciel !

Elle se transplana alors dans la forêt de Paimpont. Elle aurait bien aimé pratiquer l'ancienne magie dans l'antique forêt d'où étaient issu les Fontaines mais les moldus s'étaient chargés au cours du Moyen-âge et des siècles des lumières de la faire disparaître. Elle devait donc se contenter de l'antique forêt bretonne. Elle chercha le lieu le plus chargé de magie. C'était un ancien tombeau vidé des corps des sorciers celtes qu'il contenait. Il ne restait plus que quelques pierres debout qui formait un bel ovale. Elle se mit à genoux et sortit sa baguette. Elle l'utilisa pour jeter un sortilège qui lui permit de creuser un trou au centre du tombeau. C'est ce moment-là que son frère surgit chargé d'un sac en toile contenant les ingrédients nécessaires à leur sort de protection. Il les étala au sol. Il y avait une petite partie d'un humérus humain qui provenait de Seahn, leur ancêtre mi-homme mi-loup, des feuillages jaunes, rouges et verts, une sorte de cristal vert, et plusieurs fioles. Après avoir tout sorti, Olivier releva la tête et ressenti toute la douleur de sa petite sœur.

- Cela va aller, Ayla, il y a un temps pour tout comme dirait les moldus chrétiens ! L'heure est à la protection des nôtres et au combat contre Voldemort !

- Oui, je sais !

- Et après viendra le temps de la vengeance car le prix du sang arrache les tripes à tous les Fontaines pas uniquement à toi ! Tu connais nos liens ! Nous sommes un tout !

- OUI, JE SAIS mais tu n'as RIEN vu !

- Cela va aller, petite sœur, cela va aller ! Allons-y nous risquons d'en avoir pour longtemps… Tu sais aussi que le sort devra être prêt lorsque le soleil sera à son zénith !

Olivier déposa le cristal au fond du trou, puis le recouvrit des feuilles… Pendant ce temps-là, Ayla marmonnait des incantations du fond des âges, des incantations qui venaient du temps où moldus comme sorciers commençaient tout juste à maîtriser le langage. Alors que la forêt couvrait leurs paroles et leurs actions, un halo commença à les envelopper. Il semblait former comme une sorte de bouclier. On pouvait voir poussières et feuilles glisser dessus. Le sorcier prit alors le morceau d'os et avec un couteau le gratta pour faire tomber de la poussière d'os dans le trou. Il leva les yeux et vit que sa sœur était déjà en transe, les yeux révulsés… elle continuait ses incantations. Il se trancha le creux de la main et versa son sang sur l'amas de produits… Puis il prit la main de sa sœur qui tremblait des pieds à la tête, elle était ruisselante de sueur ou de fièvre, il n'aurait su le dire car il n'avait jamais été celui qui ânonnait les incantations. Il plaça sa main au-dessus du trou et lui trancha la fine paume. Il prit les fioles dans une seule main en enleva les bouchons et commença à réciter le sort :

- Que notre sang soit confondu avec le sang de dragon, que notre sueur soit mêlée à celle de la licorne, que notre clan tout entier soit protégé par l'ancienne magie… J'en appelle à l'ancienne magie, qu'elle protège l'ensemble du Clan des Fontaines, que les traîtres Coralie et Steven ne puissent plus toucher à un seul cheveu d'un membre du clan, que leurs actes se retournent contre eux… Ancienne Magie de nos Aïeux protège-nous des Traîtres qu'ils périssent par ce qu'ils voudront nous faire !!!

Une sorte d'explosion partit du trou et fit voler les deux Fontaines à plusieurs mètres… Une fumée verte jaillit ensuite du trou, elle se dirigea vers le frère et la sœur et s'insinua en eux… puis plongea dans la terre ou se mit à "courir" dans la forêt, elle partait rechercher chaque membre clan pour le protéger par son pouvoir.

Olivier se releva rapidement. D'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître toute trace de magie. Sa sœur était inconsciente. Il la prit dans ses bras et repartit pour Beaux-Bâtons et la déposa dans son lit afin qu'elle se remette de sa transe. L'ancienne magie avait fonctionné, il le savait. Il usa alors d'un sort afin que sa sœur se remette aussi du chagrin qu'avait occasionné le massacre de ses neveux.


	12. A la chasse

Chapitre 12 : A la chasse !

Ayla était confortablement assise dans une bergère époque Louis XVI, elle savait qu'elle avait appartenu à Marie-Antoinette. Depuis la Révolution Française, le Ministère français de la Magie s'était "installé" à Versailles. Certes, personne ne pouvait les voir car tel son homologue britannique, le Ministère était "caché" au sein du célèbre château. Les "visiteurs" du Ministère se faisaient passer pour des touristes et arrivaient souvent avec des appareils photos autour du cou.

Ayla avait posé son sac à dos et son numérique sur la chaise à côté d'elle. Elle attendait le premier ministre et le chef des Aurors français.

Ils entrèrent en trombe dans le bureau. Le Ministre, Frédérique Lesage vint au devant d'elle et lui serra la main, le Directeur, Pascal Chasseur fit de même.

- Nous avons une mission de grande importance à vous demander qui vous sera exclusivement dévolue !

- Oui, nous avons apprit la traîtrise de deux membres de votre famille ainsi que l'abomination à laquelle ils ont participé. Il faut endiguer toutes exactions que les mangemorts pourraient avoir sur notre territoire… Nous ne pouvons décemment pas accepter ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce qui se passe en Angleterre. Si nous n'endiguons pas dès maintenant, "Vous-Savez-Qui" risque de prendre le pouvoir ici plus vite que nous le craignons, _compléta le Directeur des Aurors._

Ayla baissa la tête puis la releva en opinant du chef. Le Ministre reprit la parole

- Nous vous demandons de remettre vos obligations de chef à votre frère Olivier pendant que vous partirez en "chasse" !

- C'est une mission de première importance, nous connaissons vos capacités de chasseresse, vous êtes la meilleure, vous en avez fait la preuve à la dernière Guerre avec "Vous-Savez-Qui" ! _dit Pascal_

- Bien, puisqu'il le faut, je repars en chasse... Et je reprends mes anciennes méthodes de communication ?

- Tout à fait ! Bonne Chance, Ayla, que Viviane vous garde !

Ayla partit sans plus tergiverser ni même se retourner. Elle alla à Paris pour pêcher des informations dans ce qui s'appelait autrefois la "Cour des Miracles" mais qui était encore très fréquentée par les sorciers car l'ancien quartier, s'il n'existait plus chez les moldus, avait duré dans le monde magique. Après cela, elle s'arrêta dans une poste à Hibou. Sur une table mise à disposition, elle écrivit un long courrier à Olivier où elle lui donnait toutes les directives et tous les pouvoirs. Elle avait bien fait attention à user de leur code habituel. Elle alla dans un magasin moldu pour acheter des vêtements de baroudeur. Elle partait pour sa mission.

Une semaine plus tard, sous la pleine lune, dans une forêt des Ardennes, une fine silhouette de louve était tapie dans les fourrais. Elle rampait doucement vers les lumières. Elle vit de nombreuses silhouettes portant des torches. Un grand nombre de loups-garous ainsi que des mangemorts français reconnaissables à leur masque doré. Pour se démarquer des mangemorts britanniques, les français avaient agrémenté les masques que Voldemort obligeait à porter. Les britanniques trouvaient cela très ostentatoire et se moquaient d'eux.

Ayla essayait de se fondre avec le sol afin de ne pas être démasquée.

Soudain, un loup-garou à la fourrure blonde entra en scène, il tenait par sa patte droite un sorcier de grande taille. Celui-ci était gravement blessé et saignait abondamment. Un Auror, c'était un auror… Ayla plissa des yeux pour essayer de le reconnaître. David Chappe, c'était David Chappe, son camarade d'école. Ils étaient dans la même classe à Beaux-Bâtons. Il s'était fait prendre. Toute à sa mission, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'aider et des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux lupins. Comme, elle détestait cette Guerre. Viviane, pourquoi nous en demandes-tu autant ? Quelle torture de ne pouvoir aider mon ami !. La lune se voila un court moment et pendant une fraction de seconde, le loup-garou blond se retransforma en homme. Ainsi c'était son beau-frère Steven ! Elle devina alors que la femelle loup-garou plus que grassouillette qui se trouvait à son côté devait être sa sœur Coralie. Zut, quand je les retrouve enfin, il faut qu'ils soient accompagnés de toute leur bande !. Elle rampa encore pour s'approcher. Un mangemort monta sur le talus où se trouvait le couple de traîtres. Elle entendit alors son discours.

- Chers Condisciples… Notre mouvement s'étend de plus en plus et jours après jours nos rangs s'étoffent. Bientôt, le règne de notre Seigneur, Lord Voldemort, va s'accomplir. Nous n'aurons plus à nous cacher sous des masques ou dans des forêts pour nos compères loups-garous ! Plus que jamais, il faut que nous soyons forts, plus que jamais, nous nous devons d'être efficaces, plus que jamais, Notre Seigneur éprouvera notre Loyauté ! Ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore fait doivent aussi et dès à présent enrôler leurs propres enfants, c'est un Ordre qu'il vient de me donner ! Notre Seigneur n'en demande pas moins à ses mangemorts britanniques, comme à tous ses fidèles à travers le monde. Déjà partout, se lèvent et se soulèvent des fidèles de Lord Voldemort. Il saura nous récompenser tous lorsque nous lui donnerons ce à quoi il aspire le plus : Le Monde ! Vive les Mangemorts, vive Notre Seigneur Voldemort !

Des hurlements et des "hourrah" hantèrent alors ces bois, théâtre de tant de guerre. Ayla frissonnait et pour la première fois la peur fit glisser un fluide glacé le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle resta coite et écoutait toutes les conversations. Petit à petit par plusieurs groupes les mangemorts et les loups-garous quittèrent les lieux. Décidément, ils ne tenaient pas en place.

Néanmoins, le couple de traîtres et loups-garous ainsi qu'un petit groupe de mangemorts était resté. Ils étaient occupés à faire parler David, l'auror, à coup de sortilège "Endoloris". Il était au sol secoué par la douleur. Il se tenait le ventre et/ou les côtes. Ces blessures qui s'étaient rouvertes laissaient sourdre le précieux fluide de vie. Ils étaient encore trop nombreux pour qu'elle puisse attaquer. C'est alors qu'un mangemort, celui qui avait fait le discours, s'approcha de David.

- Tu ne veux pas nous répondre ?

- Vous… vous savez biiiien que les Aurors ne répondent jamais sssouuuus la torture !

- Oui… même un Imperium n'a que peu d'effet sur vous autres ! Et bien soit… tu mourras !

D'un mouvement de main maniéré en direction d'un de ses condisciples, le mangemort ordonna la mort.

- AVADA KEDAVRA !!!

Et l'Auror qui s'était redressé sur un coude retomba au sol, mort. Les disciples masqués de Voldemort transplanèrent.

Ayla vit qu'il ne restait plus que les objets de sa chasse qui exécutaient une caricaturale danse macabre. Elle se retransforma en humaine et prit sa baguette. Elle s'avança vers eux prêt à les abattre. Elle lança tout d'abord des "Levicorpus". Désarmés, elle s'approcha d'eux pour les emmener au Ministère mais un grognement se fit entendre derrière. Elle n'eut que le temps de se retourner pour voir une immense silhouette, celle de Greyback. D'un revers de patte, il la griffa et la fit tomber au sol. Alors qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience, elle entendit un "Liberacorpus" !

Elle avait échoué !


	13. Sous la coupe de Fenrir Greyback

Chapitre 13 – Sous la coupe de Fenrir Greyback

Une odeur d'humidité et de fauve agressa ses narines et sa douleur à la tempe lui donna des nausées. Elle y mit la main et un liquide poisseux la souilla… son sang… Ce fichu loup-garou l'avait bien amochée. Elle eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux et eut l'impression d'être aveugle mais sa vue s'adapta au manque de luminosité. Elle bénissait ses gènes lupins de lui donner de telles capacités. L'écho lui donna l'impression que c'était une très grande grotte. C'était la tanière d'une meute ou de loups ou de loups-garous. Elle penchait plutôt pour cette deuxième hypothèse vue que c'était Greyback qui l'avait amenée ici. Des grognements l'obligèrent à se tenir sur ses gardes. Bien évidemment, ils ne lui avaient pas laissé sa baguette magique. Elle se prépara à l'attaque en se transformant en louve. Des torches illuminèrent les lieux. Elle put découvrir que la grotte était immense et possédait une voûte très haute. De vieux meubles et fauteuils occupaient l'espace. Devant elle, se dressaient quatre loups-garous dont Greyback.

- Voilà les "courageux" qui se dressent devant la pauvre petit sorcière sans baguette, _grogna t'elle en langage lupin_…

- Fermes-là, métis !

- Métis ?

- J'ai toujours méprisé les animagus génétiques, vous être une bande de dégénérés !

- Dégénérés ? Mais nous, nous sommes génétiquement de "vrais" loups et n'avons pas "besoins" d'une lune pour être ce que nous sommes, et notre personnalité ne disparaît pas avec notre transformation. Vous êtes les vrais dégénérés, ni vraiment homme, ni vraiment loup !

- Ferme ta grande gueule, Sale Métis !

- Cela va être dur, on me dit très bavarde !

- Métis, je sens que cela va être un plaisir sans limite de te torturer !

- Ouais, Greyback, tu sais quoi, ton "insulte" je la relève et je m'en fais mon drapeau car je sais que ton Maître déteste les sangS-mêlés, oui, maintenant, je veux que l'on m'appelle Ayla la - Métis !

- Ton humour, sale métis, ne va pas te servir à grand-chose pour nous affronter ou affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

- Et bien soit, il a déjà cru m'avoir tuée, il y a quelques semaines, et son AVADA a dû perdre en puissance à ce sale reptile puisque je suis encore là !!!

- Fermes-là, métis, tu ne mérites pas de parler lui ! Il suffit !

Là-dessus, il tendit sa baguette vers Ayla et jeta le sort "Endoloris". Sous le coup, la jeune femme revint à sa forme humaine. Elle était au sol, elle tremblait, elle frissonnait, elle était secouée par des spasmes de douleur. Elle se mit à hurler comme une louve mais avec sa voix humaine. C'était sa façon à elle de combattre la douleur. Sa vue s'embrouilla mais elle put voir du coin de l'œil continuait à remuer sa baguette. La douleur ne s'arrêterait donc jamais ?

Le maudit loup-garou se lassa et ordonna à ses trois compagnons de le remplacer. Il s'asseya dans un fauteuil qui trônait là. Les trois loups-garous lancèrent à leur tour "l'Endoloris". Et la douleur fut multipliée par trois. Greyback se dit alors "Il va bien falloir qu'elle cède sinon, je vais devoir passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il regarda la "métis", il était dégoûté car elle ne cédait pas d'un pouce. Elle se tordait de douleur dans tous les sens mais depuis le début de son supplice, de sa bouche sortaient des dizaines d'insultes envers ses tortionnaires. Jamais encore, Greyback n'avait vu quelqu'un résister comme cela au Doloris. Il leva la main pour que ses hommes arrêtent une minute.

- Pourquoi, Métis ?

- Pou-pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi arrives-tu à résister à des Doloris multiples ?

- Parce que je connais déjà des douleurs plus graves !

- Ah oui ? Lesquelles ?

- La douleur d'avoir vu un mangemort torturer et tuer mon fiancé, la douleur d'avoir vu mes compagnons morts à la première guerre, la douleur d'avoir été trahie par ma sœur et son mari, et enfin celle de voir de tous petits enfants, mes deux pauvres neveux, être offerts en sacrifice et massés par tes congénères et toi !

- J'ignorais que l'on pouvait vaincre les effets du "Doloris" par des douleurs morales !

- Je l'ignorais aussi… jusqu'à maintenant !

- Et bien, je vais passer à une souffrance moins magique et plus efficace !

Il se tut et la ligota magiquement. Il s'approcha d'elle et se mit à lui lécher le visage. La jeune femme sentit alors une douleur insupportable dans le bras. Avec l'une de ses griffes, le loup-garou venait d'entailler son bras tout du long. Il ricana en voyant que cette douleur-là, elle ne pouvait pas la combattre. Elle se mit à hurler car il continuait à la torturer et venait, avec ses deux pattes griffues, de déchires ses tendres cuisses. Il souria quand elle s'affaissa dans ses liens épuisée par la perte de son sang. Il était en train de vaincre celle que tous les loups-garous haïssaient, une des chefs des résistants, celle que l'on appelait "La Louve de Normandie" !


	14. Désirs de Severus

Chapitre 14 : Désirs de Severus

Le vent soufflait dans sa fourrure grise. A son côté, Schwarz courrait aussi, ils se trouvaient dans les landes. Les landes natales, celles de la presqu'île du Cotentin, qui regorgeaient de magie. C'était le bonheur. La liberté de courir, le nez au vent, est ce qui réjouit le plus tout bon loup qui se respecte. Un grognement tout prêt d'eux les obligea à s'arrêter. Ils ne surent pas d'où il venait. Soudain, une douleur lancinante réveilla Ayla. Ah, je ne faisais que rêver !. Elle était au sol et baignait dans une mare de son propre sang. Ainsi, je ne mourrais pas d'un Avada Kedavra ?. Elle gémit doucement.

- Tu es réveillée, métis ?

- Hummmm !

- A peine ! En attendant… écoutes… je t'ai tellement bien "lacérée" que plus aucun homme ne voudra de toi, si tu survis ! Seul ton visage reste intact… mais peut-être vais-je m'y amuser aussi !

Toute à sa douleur, Ayla ne répondit pas. Pourquoi ne puis-je à nouveau sombrer dans l'inconscience ? . Il leva une de ses pattes et lui posa sur la cuisse où le plus de lambeaux de chair lui avait été ôté. Elle hurla de douleur et se mit à pleurer !

- Enfin, tu pleures ! Moi qui en rêvait !

Le "pop" typique d'un transplanage se fit entendre. Apparut alors la silhouette noire de Severus Rogue. Il avait l'air plus pâle que jamais. Il vit au sol le corps d'Ayla et fronça des sourcils.

- Fenrir… je ne suis pas sûr que cela Lui plaise !

- Eh bien, j'en avais le droit avec tous les miens qu'elle a tués !

- Comme tu as tué les siens, Fenrir…

- Je ne me priverais jamais de faire mal aux gens, c'est trop jouissif et le Seigneur des Ténèbres me comprendrais, Lui !

- En attendant, il veut la faire parler aussi ! Je dois lui amener ! Il va falloir que je la guérisse avant de le faire !

- Tu ne vas pas me la prendre ?

- Oh que si, et si tu m'en empêches, tu règleras cela avec Lui !

- D'accord, emmènes, cette garce de métis, loin de mes yeux !

Rogue s'approcha d'Ayla et à l'aide d'un sortilège stoppa l'écoulement de sang. Il l'enveloppa dans sa propre cape. Il la prit dans ses bras et transplana dans une petite maison de forestier.

Il va ma falloir des heures pour la guérir, il me l'a mit dans un sale état. Merlin, qu'elle est belle et si courageuse mais comment a t'elle fait pour survivre à ses exactions ? Personne n'y était jamais été arrivé. Déjà que pour sauver mon filleul, je lui avais trouvé un courage extraordinaire… Cette famille, ces animagus génétiques sont si courageux et ils ont déjà tant sacrifié à la guerre ! Qu'elle est belle ! Mais que m'arrive t'il ? Il y avait des années que je ne m'étais pas préoccupé d'une femme ! Aaah, ces françaises… même endormies, elles arrivent encore à nous séduire !.

Rogue l'avait déshabillée car ses vêtements étaient en loques. Il arrêta son geste quand il ne lui resta plus que ses sous-vêtements. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de ses courbes très généreuses. Elle était très musclée aussi, sûrement ses activités nocturnes d'espionne et de louve. Il se reprit et passa une charpie couverte de désinfectant sur l'ensemble de ses blessures. Elle se mit à trembler sous l'effet de la douleur. Elle souffrait c'était évident.

Une fois guérie, comment arriverais-je à la remettre au Mage Noir ? Cela m'a déjà été tellement difficile de tuer Albus et de ne pouvoir plus défendre Drago que cela ! Mais livrer un membre de l'Ordre du Loup Gris… Et elle est déjà dans un sale état, elle ne pourra pas survivre à la torture par Voldemort.

Il alla à la table recouverte d'ingrédients, de fioles et d'un chaudron. Il commença alors à fabriquer ce qu'il fallait pour la soigner. Il fabriqua tout d'abord une potion revigorante, puis une cicatrisante. Il lui tournait quand il l'entendit gémir. Il versa la potion revigorante dans un verre et revint à sa malade. Avant de s'approcher, il la regarda intensément. Greyback l'avait peut être lacérée mais son corps nettoyé paraissait toujours aussi désirable. Désirable, je suis fou, désirer une blessée ! Merlin, ces formes… oui, malgré tout, je la désire Il souleva sa tête et versa la potion entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. L'instinct la fit déglutir et avaler le liquide. Il alla chercher la potion cicatrisante qui elle était externe. Il entreprit de lui de lui passer sur ses blessures. Il devait aller lentement afin que l'onguent pénètre bien les tissus. Plus les minutes passaient, plus il avait l'impression que la chaleur de la pièce avait monté de plusieurs degrés. La jeune femme gémissait et se retournait dans tous les sens. En effet, l'onguent commençait à faire son effet, les cicatrices devaient la picoter quelque peu. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le dévisagea.

- Severus ?

- Oui, Ayla, c'est moi !

- Pour... pourquoi êtes-vous tout rouge ?

- Je je… _il regarda alors sa poitrine puis ses hanches_

Elle baissa ses yeux sur son corps et releva les yeux vers Severus, et le vit encore plus rougir. Un sourire éclaira son visage.

- Oh vous autres, anglo-saxons, vous êtes vraiment d'une pudeur qui frise le ridicule !

- Comment ?

- Vous m'avez déshabillée pour me soigner, non ?

- Oui !

- Alors… c'est normal…

- Oui, vous avez raison !

- A moins que vous n'en ayez profité pour me "peloter" ?

- Ayla !!! _Cria t'il en rougissant derechef._

Il la vit sourire malicieusement et lui rendit ce sourire. Ils n'arrivèrent pas à se quitter les yeux. Il avait l'impression de se noyer dans le regard bleu. Quant à elle, elle eut l'impression de plonger dans le même type de regard que celui son défunt fiancé. Des yeux foncés anthracite qui luisaient comme ceux d'un loup. Et s'il était un animagus loup ? Il se redressa tout d'un coup.

- Je dois continuer à vous soigner !

- Pourquoi ? Si c'est pour me remettre à Voldemort ! C'est cela, non ?

- Oui, et cela me désole !

- Chacun sa mission ! J'ai échoué dans la mienne ! C'est un juste retour que ma "punition" vous aide à renforcer votre position !

- D'où vous vient cette abnégation ?

- Je pourrais vous retourner la question !

- Moi, faire preuve d'abnégation ?

- Oui, vous n'avez plus de vie privée, plus d'amis, plus de mentor, plus de collègues, seulement un Maître et le pire de tous ! Tout cela pour continuer la mission qu'Albus vous avez confié !

- Je MERITE tout cela ! Par ma faute, la femme que j'aimais est morte ! De toute façon, je n'avais déjà plus tout cela bien avant le début de ma mission!

- La femme que vous aimiez ?

- Je l'aimais depuis mon entrée à Poudlard… Elle était une des rares à me parler sans condescendance et mépris. L'amour s'est installé sans que j'y prenne garde. Pour mal faire, celui qui allait devenir son mari et le père de son fils était aussi un de mes pires ennemis ! Ma déception lors de leur union ainsi que sa maternité m'ont entraîné vers Lord Voldemort.

- Vous l'avez quitté !

- Oui, parce qu'à cause de mon "bavardage", cette femme a été tué par Lui !

- Severus, je jurerais qu'Albus vous disait de laisser le passé au passé !

- Comment avez-vous deviné ?

- Parce que mon oncle a beaucoup de points communs avec le défunt ! Quand je les voyais ensemble j'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient frères. Excepté que…

- que Guillaume est un géant musclé !

- OUI !!!

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Moi ? Je vais bien grâce à vos soins !

- Vous sentez vous capable d'affronter Voldemort ?

- Oui, il le faut ! Allons-y Severus !

- Oui, mais pas avant que j'ai fait cela !

Il la prit dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa patiente. Elle l'enlaça et ouvrit sa bouche et le laissa entrer sa langue dans sa bouche. Vu de l'extérieur, il avait l'air si froid mais avait des lèvres si chaudes et torrides. Son étonnement laissa la place à la passion mais il calma le jeu et se recula.

- Veuillez m'excuser !

- De quoi ?

- J'ai profité de votre faiblesse physique !

- Vous rigolez, nous sommes deux adultes qui avons cédé à notre attirance mutuelle ! Personne n'a profité de personne.

- Je n'avais plus désiré quelqu'un comme je vous désire !

- C'est très flatteur mais c'était avant ou après m'avoir déshabillée ? _reprit-elle en riant _

Il écarquilla les yeux. Comment peut-elle rire ? Alors que sa vie est en danger ? Comment peut-elle aller jusqu'à admettre qu'il lui plaisait ? Quelle femme formidable mais pourquoi arrivait-elle si tard dans sa vie et à un si mauvais moment ?

- Je crois vraiment qu'il faut que l'on y aille maintenant

- Ne regrettiez rien Severus !

Il l'étreignit, baisa son front et transplana avec jusqu'à son "Maître". Celui-ci était assis dans un fauteuil qui tenait plus du trône qu'autre chose.

- Ah Rogue, voilà enfin, cette fameuse "Louve de Normandie" !

- Comme vous vous en doutiez, Greyback avait commencé à la torturer dans l'une de ses tanières des Pyrénées !

- Elle m'a l'air bien mal en point ! Répondra t'elle à mes questions ?

- Je ne sais pas monseigneur, je l'ai soigné du mieux que j'ai pu !

- Eh bien, laissez-là où vous êtes et reculez-vous ! ENDOLORIS

Ayla hurla à s'en casser la voix. La douleur irradiait l'ensemble de son corps. Vraiment, Voldemort méritait sa réputation. Aucuns Doloris lancés par les mangemorts n'étaient aussi efficace contre elle habituellement. Je vais mourir cette fois-ci ! La main décharnée du Mage Noir tenait à peine sa baguette en main et pourtant l'efficacité du sort était à son maximum. La jeune femme se sentait partir. Derrière son futur assassin, elle vit le regard torturé de Severus, elle put y lire ce qui ressemblait à de l'amour. Elle essaya une fraction de seconde d'occulter la douleur et lança une pensée au Legilimens : "Severus, ne tentez rien, votre mission est trop importante... l'Ordre du Phoenix a trop besoin de vous. " Elle eut l'impression que son cerveau et ses organes étaient en train de littéralement griller. Elle sombra alors dans l'inconscience.


	15. Pour le bon plaisir de Voldemort

**Chapitre 15 : Le bon plaisir de Voldemort**

Oh, cette douleur ! Je n'en peux plus ! Et pourquoi faut-il qu'il me soigne et me jette des sorts revigorants ? Mais oui, c'est un plaisir pour lui de me torturer… au-delà du fait qu'il veuille que je lui donne des informations !

_Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux, à travers ses longs cils foncés, elle regardait Voldemort. Il parlait avec Severus, en attendant qu'elle veuille bien émerger. Elle ne comprenait pas un mot._

Pfffuuu… je suis laminée à ce point que je ne comprenne même plus l'anglais ?

_Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était mise à gémir. Le regard reptilien se posa sur elle. Elle vit celui plutôt inquiet de Severus…_

- Et bien… je vous aurais cru plus forte, j'avais tellement entendu parler de vous ! Certains de vos congénères français aiment à vous appeler la "Résistante" pour vous comparer à ces "terroristes" qui combattaient le célèbre moldu Hitler… J'ai vécu à cette époque et comme je pouvais l'admirer ce moldu, c'est d'ailleurs le seul que j'ai jamais admiré.

- Pourriture… Vous finirez comme lui ? Vous vous suiciderez ?

- Je suis immortel, moi !

- Ah oui… vous parlez des Horcruxes ?

- Comment savez-vous cela ?

- Vous allez "crever", ordure ! Les Ordres vont faire tout ce qu'il faut pour que Harry puisse vous vaincre.

_Et à nouveau il lui lança un Doloris. Soudain, deux silhouettes difformes apparurent dans son champ de vision. Sous leur forme de loups-garous, Coralie et Steven venaient de rejoindre leur Maître._

- Ah vous voilà mes fidèles… Je me lasse de torturer cette pauvre chose ! Vous allez prendre mon relais.

_Ils se retransformèrent en humains. Ayla les regarda fixement. Une forte intuition se fit en elle. Ils venaient plus pour la tuer que pour la torturer. Néanmoins, ils commencèrent à lui envoyer chacun un Doloris. Ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de les faire se rouler au sol sous la douleur. Ayla se releva et les regarda du haut de ses 1 mètre 65._

- Vous souffrez, j'espère ?

- Que leur avez-vous fait ? _hurla Voldemort_

_Elle ne daigna pas lui répondre surtout lorsque l'horrible couple se releva. La rage brûlait dans leurs yeux injectés de sang et étaient sourds aux injonctions de Voldemort leur enjoignant de la garder vivante. Ils lui lancèrent alors un "Avada Kedavra" et ils succombèrent, terrassés par la mort._

_Ayla s'approcha de sa sœur et s'accroupit à son côté. Elle caressa les cheveux clairs, elle ferma les yeux aussi bleus que les siens et se mit à pleurer en prenant la main de Coralie contre sa joue. Maintenant qu'elle était morte elle redevenait sa petite soeur tant adorée autrefois._

- Comment sont-ils morts ? Vous auriez dû succomber !

- Ah, Voldemort… vous ignorez tout de la vieille magie… Mon frère aîné et moi avons lancé un vieux sort de protection contre les traîtres… Tout ce qu'ils feraient subir aux membres de ma famille, ils le subiraient par contre coup. Je ne pensais pas que notre magie serait assez puissante pour empêcher que j'en reçoive ne serait-ce qu'un atome ! Elle est décidément très puissante la vieille magie, n'est-ce pas ? Vous en savez quelque chose !

- Tais-toi ! ENDOLORIS

_Par-dessous le bourdonnement de ses oreilles et le bouillonnement de son sang, Ayla entendit un transplanage. Ce fut Greyback qui se tenait derrière le Mage Noir. Ce dernier laissa la place à son bourreau de service. S'il aimait l'efficacité des sorts impardonnables, il appréciait tout particulièrement le talent du loup-garou pour la torture. Il regarda avec attention le "travail" de celui-ci. Ayla se sentit proche de craquer : Cette fois-ci, je ne tiendrais plus… Pas encore, non pas encore, je veux mourir !_

_Elle regarda Severus et put lire dans ses yeux le désespoir de la voir encore souffrir mais de façon plus "barbare" cette fois._

_Etrangement, une chanson moldue qu'elle avait toujours adoré lui revint à l'esprit. Et dans sa tête, elle se mit à la chanter comme un mantra afin de combattre la douleur, tout en regardant Severus. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que le Legilimens qu'était Severus Rogue entendait cette chanson._

"**Prends-moi dans tes bras**

**J'ai besoin ce soir,**

**Au moins une fois**

**D'être dans le noir**

**De ne plus penser**

**De fermer les yeux**

**De laisser aller**

**Mon cœur malheureux**

**Prends-moi dans tes bras**

**Je veux me cacher**

**Prends-moi dans tes bras**

**Je suis fatiguée**

**Je n'ai plus envie de vivre ma vie**

**Prends-moi dans tes bras**

**Le temps d'une nuit**

**Je te laisse mes désirs**

**Mes rêves et mes souvenirs**

**Ce soir, fais-moi oublier**

**Toutes les choses que j'ai ratées**

**Ce n'est pas facile de dire tous ces mots là**

**Je me sens fragile**

**Pour la première fois**

**Je te laisse mes royaumes**

**Mes angoisses et mes fantômes**

**Tu vois je suis comme une môme**

**Qui n'a plus envie de jouer**

**J'ai en marre de tout**

**Je ne comprends plus rien**

**Je suis à genoux dans le creux de tes mains**

**Prends moi dans tes bras**

**Viens me réchauffer**

**Je tremble et j'ai froid**

**J'ai le corps brisé**

**Prends moi dans tes bras**

**Je voudrais crier**

**Que je n'ai que toi**

**Essaie de m'aider**

**Prends moi dans tes bras**

**Parle moi un peu**

**Dis n'importe quoi**

**Et ça ira mieux**

**Je me suis perdue**

**Depuis trop longtemps**

**Et je ne crois plus**

**A ce qui m'attends**

**Je te laisse mes désirs**

**Mes rêves et mes souvenirs**

**Ce soir, fais-moi oublier**

**Toutes les choses que j'ai ratées**

**Ce n'est pas facile de dire tous ces mots là**

**Je me sens fragile**

**Pour la première fois**

**Je te laisse mes royaumes**

**Mes angoisses et mes fantômes**

**Tu vois je suis comme une môme**

**Qui n'a plus envie de jouer**

**J'ai en marre de tout**

**Je ne comprends plus rien**

**Je suis à genoux dans le creux de tes mains**

**Prends-moi dans tes bras**

**J'ai besoin ce soir,**

**Au moins une fois**

**D'être dans le noir**

**De ne plus penser**

**De fermer les yeux**

**De laisser aller**

**Mon cœur malheureux**

**Prends-moi dans tes bras**

**Je veux me cacher**

**Prends-moi dans tes bras**

**Je suis fatiguée**

**Je n'ai plus envie de vivre ma vie**

**Prends-moi dans tes bras**

**Le temps d'une nuit**

_Maintenant, elle se sentait prête à mourir mais loin derrière Greyback et Voldemort, elle vit Severus les yeux luisants de larmes contenues._


	16. Schwarz et Rogue

Un nouveau Cross-Over avec "La Rédemption"

**Chapitre 16 : Schwarz et Rogue**

_Quelques minutes étaient passées sans que retombe l'excitation. Harry et ses amis virent Drago pâlir en regardant la grande Porte. Un immense loup noir y était entré. Il boitillait légèrement. C'était Schwarz !_

_Drago se leva et sans un coup d'œil aux autres serpentards, se dirigea vers le gigantesque loup noir. Tout le monde le regardait. Ron et Hermione était toujours aussi impressionnés par ce loup. Harry s'approcha mais resta derrière Drago. Ce dernier s'agenouilla près de Schwarz et le caressa. La Directrice de Poudlard, Remus, Tonks et plusieurs aurors s'approchèrent, ils avaient eux aussi reconnus l'immense canidé._

- Mais que peut-il bien faire ici ? Il a du arriver quelque chose de terrible à Ayla.

- Oui, _reprit Remus_, elle en parlait avec Maugrey en évoquant le fait qu'elle n'emmenait que très rarement ses compagnons de route en mission et qu'elle avait fait l'erreur, unique, avec Neige et qu'elle ne recommencerait pas !

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi Schwarz est là et pourquoi est-il blessé ? _dit Nymphadora_

- Le problème, c'est qu'il ne peut rien nous dire ! _Se désola Minerva Mc Gonagall_

- Je suis sûr qu'il sait où la trouver !

- Je ne connais aucun sort qui nous permette de converser avec un animal !

- Professeur Mc Gonagall, je crois que c'est possible !

- Ah oui, Hermione ?

- J'ai beaucoup lu sur les animagus génétiques.

- Tu m'étonnes, _ricana Drago_

- Je disais donc que j'ai beaucoup lu sur eux et leur rapport avec leurs congénères animaux. J'ai découvert que d'autres familles, comme les O'Neill, des irlandais, avec leurs faucons, les Esterhazy, des hongrois avec leurs lynx ou les Sven, des norvégiens avec leurs ours, avaient elles aussi des compagnons de route. Ils utilisaient de vieux sorts et de vieilles potions pour converser avec les compagnons de route des membres de leur famille. J'ai même acheté un Précis de sortilèges et de potions écrit par les O'Neill !

- Hermione… enfin… personne ici n'est un membre de la famille des Fontaines ni même un animagus de type loup, génétique ou non !

- Désolée, de vous contredire, professeur mais je suis sûre que le professeur Lupin pourrait converser avec Schwarz.

_Là-dessus, les adultes se regardèrent, ils durent bien admettre que l'idée de la jeune gryffondor méritait d'être développée. Dans un tacite et silencieux accord, ils prirent tous la direction du bureau de la Directrice pendant qu'Hermione était partie chercher son livre et quelques ingrédients dont elle avait besoin. Albus Dumbledore dans son tableau salua toute l'assemblée. Drago lui continuait à caresser affectueusement Schwarz quand la jeune fille revint avec tout ce qu'il fallait. Minerva lui prêta son propre chaudron. Pendant qu'elle préparait la position, elle donna ses consignes à Remus._

- Professeur Lupin, il faudrait que vous preniez la place de Drago et que vous caressiez Schwarz.

- Es-tu sûre Hermione ?

- Oui Professeur !

_Elle continua sa préparation puis prit une craie et traça un triskell agrémenté de très nombreux autres signes celtiques._

- Professeur, amenez Schwarz au centre du cercle et enlacez-le !

_Elle se mit à psalmodier des incantations en celte tout en remuant la potion. Une fumée violette déborda du chaudron, puis descendit de la table et rampa jusqu'au cercle. Elle entra par le nez de Remus et dans la truffe du grand loup noir. Tout le monde fut alors étonné de voir qu'un autre filet de fumée était entré dans les narines de Drago. Sans dire un mot, Hermione le prit par la main et l'emmena aussi dans le cercle. Elle revint au chaudron, continua son incantation et jeta une branche de chêne dans la potion. Alors les trois personnages centraux entrèrent en transe._

**Drago et Remus se trouvaient dans une prairie fleurie. Elle était enceinte par de hautes pierres. Ils se regardèrent puis posèrent les yeux sur Schwarz. Il les dévisageaient ave ce qui paraissait être une mimique de sourire. Ils entendirent ses pensées : "Eh, les deux pattes, vous me suivez ? Je vais vous montrer ! "**

**Ils eurent alors l'impression d'être sur le dos de Schwarz. Au cours de la chevauchée, ils comprirent que le loup leur montrait son trajet. Il cherchait sa compagne de route. Elle avait besoin de lui. Il courrait sans cesse sur la trace d'Ayla. Drago et Remus le virent explorer de nombreuses forêts françaises. Il "posait" des questions aux autres animaux et aux plantes. Il trouva la réponse. Ayla se trouvait dans une forêt anglaise, les humains l'appelaient "New Forest". Comment y aller ? Voilà la question que se posait l'animal. Il rencontra un oiseau migrateur. Ce dernier lui indiqua un terrier énorme dans le sol près de la mer et lui donna la direction. Schwarz alla jusqu'à ce grand trou comme le lui avait indiqué de nombreux animaux. Il arriva rapidement. Il y avait de grandes machines des deux pattes qui entraient dans le grand terrier. Il tournoya longuement aux alentours. Il tomba alors sur un autre canidé, un renard. **

**- Tu veux aller là-dedans ?**

**- Oui, je dois aller sauver ma compagne de route !**

**- Eh bien, si tu y arrives, bravo !**

**- Pourquoi ? Il suffit juste d'y entrer !**

**- Détrompes-toi, arrivé au bout, tu trouveras des éclairs qui te barreront la route, enfin cela arrivera si tu y poses les pattes !**

**- Et on peut quand même passer ?**

**- Toi, tu pourrais, tu es très grand, pas comme nous autres !**

**- Oui et alors ?**

**- Il faudrait que tu sautes par-dessus et avec beaucoup d'élan !**

**- Bien, je te remercie, salut !**

**- Bonne chance, loup ! Oh au fait, entre aussitôt après une machine, c'est… préférable !**

**Schwarz le regarda partir. Un train entra alors dans le tunnel et le grand loup noir le "suivit". Il galopa longtemps et arriva enfin au fameux endroit. Il "éternua" dessus pour tester et des étincelles jaillirent. Il recula de plusieurs mètres et courut aussi vite qu'il le put et sauta élégamment et puissamment au dessus de l'arc électrique. Il reprit sa course mais elle se passait en Angleterre cette fois-ci. Il arriva relativement vite en vue de cette fameuse forêt. Il cherchait des traces humaines, en vain… Il erra longtemps mais il tomba sur un petit Cottage éclairé apparemment par des bougies. Il entendit crier, c'était sa compagne. Il posa les pattes sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il vit qu'Ayla subissait des tortures de la part de Voldemort et que Rogue assistait à tout cela. Il put aussi voir les "traîtres" qui moururent, ainsi que l'arrivée de Greyback. Ce dernier alors s'en donnait à cœur joie. Voldemort quitta la place laissant apparemment le soin au loup-garou de tuer la femme-louve. Il fallait agir mais comment ? Il sauta à travers la fenêtre mais Greyback ne se laissa pas faire et la bataille fut terrible. Rogue voulut s'interposer et fut sévèrement assommé. Schwarz vit le corps d'Ayla passablement amoché. La rage l'envahit et son instinct animal qui lui enjoignait de protéger "sa" meute lui fit prendre Greyback à la gorge. Le combat aurait pu être dantesque mais la colère de Schwarz l'écourta en brisant la nuque de Greyback. Une fois cela fait, il s'approchait d'Ayla. Elle va mourir ! Drago ! Lui pourra la sauver ! Il sortit en boitillant.**

_Drago et Remus sortirent de leur transe et tombèrent à la renverse._

- Nous savons où elle est ! _Cria Drago_

_Tout le monde se réunit autour d'eux. Encore une fois, sans un mot, ils brandirent leurs baguettes et transplanèrent ensemble à l'entrée du Cottage. Ils entrèrent lentement dans l'habitat. Ils virent Greyback la gorge ouverte et Rogue dans un coin, blessé à la tempe. Tonks et Lupin s'occupèrent de lui. Drago s'agenouilla auprès d'Ayla, elle baignait dans son sang. Le jeune homme se rappelle le sortilège "sectumsempra" que lui avait jeté Harry. Il espérait qu'elle survivrait car il en mourrait. Oui, il en mourrait de voir encore disparaître de sa vie quelqu'un qu'il aime._


	17. Trop d'Amour

Un nouveau Cross-Over avec "La Rédemption"

**Chapitre 17 : Trop d'Amour**

_Severus Rogue s'était relevé, il porta sa main à la tempe et remarqua que l'on pointait une baguette sur lui._

- JE VAIS TE TUER !

- Ah, oui, Potter ? Et pourquoi ce n'est pas déjà fait ? Juste pour info, Voldemort ne va pas tarder à revenir pour nous récupérer tous les trois !

- Il a raison, Harry, _dit Hermione_, nous devons partir !

_Remus s'apprêtait à prendre Ayla dans ses bras mais Severus le repoussa pour emporter lui même la jeune femme. Cela laissa le loup-garou et Drago pantois. Il l'enlaça avec tendresse et ne prêtait pas du tout attention au sang qui souillait son habit. Il étonna encore plus l'assemblée en embrassant tendrement la jeune femme sur le front. Il était clair pour tout le monde qu'il s'était passé "quelque chose" entre ces deux là !_

- C'est bon, nous partons maintenant, mais vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, _ronchonna Harry_ !

_Ils transplanèrent tous au Square Grimmaud où les attendait Mme Pomfresh et Molly. Cette dernière cria, horrifiée !_

- Mais que lui a t'on fait ? Qui lui a fait cela ?

_Rogue la regarda les yeux chargés de douleur pendant qu'ils montaient jusqu'à une chambre déjà aménagée pour la jeune femme._

- Ce monstre de Greyback, Molly !

- Ne risque t'elle pas de devenir un loup-garou ?

- Non, il n'a fait qu'utiliser ses griffes comme instruments de torture ! Seule la gueule est contaminante.

- Mais pourquoi la torturer ainsi plutôt qu'avec le "doloris" ?

- Parce qu'elle y résistait ! Elle résistait au "doloris" de Voldemort ! _Cria t'il plutôt que de le dire_

- Oh, Severus, la pauvre !

- Et j'étais là, à la regarder souffrir pour que je puisse accomplir ma mission et je ne pouvais rien faire car elle me l'interdisait ! Cette souffrance me déchirait !!!

_Molly le regardait et comprit, d'un seul coup d'œil, les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour la française._

_Il allongea Ayla sur le lit et Madame Pomfresh qui s'apprêter à la déshabiller arrêta son geste._

- Vous voulez vous bien sortir, Severus !

- Pourquoi ? Je l'ai moi-même déjà déshabillée pour la soigner !

- Ce n'est pas une raison, sortez !

_Il laissa les deux femmes s'occuper de celle qu'il commençait à appeler intérieurement sa "bien-aimée" ! Le taciturne, l'obscur et terne serpentard était tombé dans les rets de l'amour. Il était en haut de l'escalier et vit les jeunes élèves en bas qui l'observaient. Les expressions de leurs visages étaient multiples. Sur celui de Harry, on pouvait y lire une haine sans limite et qu'il se retenait de tuer son ancien professeur. Ron, lui, montrait une face étonnée devant ce Rogue amoureux. La fine Hermione, elle, avait sur le visage un sourire doux et compatissant montrant combien il était difficile à cet homme de laisser entre la lumière dans son cœur. Il fut très déçu par contre par l'attitude de Drago, il pouvait lire sur son visage du mépris et de la… jalousie !? Il croisa alors les bras comme à son habitude et les toisa de son regard noir habituel puis descendit les marches._

_C'est le moment que choisi Maugrey pour arriver. Il fronça ce qui lui restait de sourcils et s'approcha de Severus._

- Te voilà revenu, mon salaud !

- Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement !

- Et ta fichue mission auprès de Voldemort ?

- Maugrey, pour ton information personnelle, Schwarz est venu tuer Greyback et j'ai été assommé au cours de l'échauffourée et après tes jeunes amis sont venus chercher Ayla pour la sauver. Greyback tué et Ayla ramenée, comment puis-je m'expliquer avec mon "Maître" !

- Je crois bien que ta mission est arrivée à son terme !

- Vraiment ? Peut être peut-on régler cela autrement, je pourrais faire un petit séjour à Azkhaban ?

_A ces paroles, tout le monde resta silencieux y compris Molly qui venait de sortir de la chambre. Demander à aller à Azkhaban paraissait incroyablement courageux ou de la plus pure folie. Même Harry regardait son ancien professeur avec une once infime d'admiration. Severus remarqua alors la présence de Molly Weasley._

- Molly, comment va t'elle ?

- Mal, très mal !

- A ce point ?

- Madame Pomfresh dit qu'elle a perdu trop de sang ! Elle est dans le coma !

_Hermione s'approcha d'eux._

- Il y a une solution, je crois !

- Ah oui ?

- Je connais par cœur l'histoire de ces animagus génétique et il me semble que l'on peut utiliser l'énergie de Schwarz pour la soigner !

- Bien, tu viens avec moi, dit Molly

_Rogue la retint par le bras._

- Molly, je compte sur vous, sauvez-là !

- Vous commencez à avoir besoin d'elle ?

- Oui, trop !

- On aime jamais trop, Severus, jamais trop !

_Sur ces paroles, elle emmena Hermione dans la chambre d'Ayla. Pendant que les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix s'étaient réunis pour décortiquer les dernières informations dont disposait Severus, des fumées de toutes couleurs passaient sous la porte. Hermione ouvrit la porte pour faire entrer Schwarz. Il attendait sa maîtresse au pied de cette porte que l'on veuille bien le laisser la voir._

_Plusieurs jours plus tard, Ayla était toujours dans le coma et Severus avait été emmené à Azkhaban. Harry, Ron, Drago, Ginny et Hermione avait repris les cours. Seule, Molly s'occupait de la résistante française. L'éventualité de l'emmener à Ste Mangouste avait été évoquée mais au vu des soins prescrits par ses trois "infirmières", il était évident qu'ils étaient supérieurs à ceux qu'auraient pu offrir les services de l'hôpital._

_Presque tous les jours Hermione allai tau chevet de la femme-louve. Elle lui faisait boire une potion dans laquelle était dilué du sang de Schwarz. Un soir, elle était venue avec Drago qui avait insisté. Alors qu'elle allait à la cuisine se chercher un verre d'eau, elle laissa le serpentard avec la blessée. Revenant vers la chambre, elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte pour observer et écouter Drago. Il caressait le visage et les bras d'Ayla, lui embrassait le front et lui parlait._

- Oh ma belle et courageuse Ayla, comme tu as l'air fragile. Cela fait deux fois que je te vois si fragile quand je te sais si forte et quand tu me l'as déjà prouvé ! Allez, Ayla, il faut te battre. J'ai tellement besoin de toi.

_Il se remit à la caresser, il lui prit la main et en posa le dos sur sa joue. Il soupira en baisant la main plusieurs fois._

- Ayla, mon amour, réveilles-toi, il faut vivre ! Je t'aime, ma courageuse, je veux te le dire !

_Hermione était bouche bée devant cet aveu. Mille pensées fusèrent dan son esprit. L'une d'entre elles était qu'un Malefoy avouait son amour pour une auror doublée d'un membre d'un des "Ordres" ! Une femme qui était considérée comme une "métis", c'est à dire aussi méprisable qu'une sang de bourbe. Il n'y avait plus de doutes, "on" leur avait changé Drago Malefoy. Déjà au cours de leur sixième année, la pression mise par Voldemort avait fragilisé le jeune homme. Il avait même pleuré sur "l'épaule" de Mimi Geignarde. En fait, ce "on" était le Mage Noir, il était responsable de sa transformation, en ayant voulut le forcer à tuer Dumbledore, en l'obligeant à fuir devant lui, en tuant ses parents et en torturant celle qui l'avait sauvé._

_Hermione recule et redescendit, il avait apparemment besoin de passer du temps avec Ayla._

_La semaine d'école était passée et les élèves revinrent aux Square Grimmaud. Ils montèrent leurs affaires dans leurs chambres. Ils croisèrent alors Severus qui sortait de la chambre d'Ayla._

- Que faisiez-vous dans sa chambre ? _Grogna Drago_

- Oui, que faîtes-vous là ? Ne deviez-vous pas être à Azkhaban ? _dit Harry en se tenant au côté de Drago, prêt à le soutenir. _

- Et pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas être ici et dans "sa" chambre ?

- Vous ne l'avez pas protégée ! _Cria Drago_

- Comme vous avez tué Dumbledore ! _reprit Harry_

- C'est ma mission qui m'y contraignait !

- Ben voyons, c'est tellement facile cette excuse ! _S'écria Harry en brandissant sa baguette_

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! _Renchérit Drago qui fit de même_

_Leur ancien professeur ne fit même pas l'effort de se défendre et les regarda, prêt à recevoir leurs sortilèges. Un cri assez faible surgit de l'entrée de la chambre._

- DRAGO, HARRY !

_Ils se retournèrent tous vers cette voix faiblarde. Ayla était debout un peu chancelante. Ses sourcils étaient froncés. Elle jetait un regard furieux aux deux jeunes hommes. Elle se mit entre eux et Severus, elle lui posa une main sur la poitrine en partie pour ne pas tomber._

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?

- Ayla !

- Oui Drago ?

- C'est à cause de lui si…

- Si quoi ? C'est un des meilleurs hommes de Dumbledore !

- Qu'il a tué ! _Grogna Harry_

- Vous êtes des sales gosses gâtés qui croyaient être les seuls à souffrir. Croyez-vous que Severus n'a jamais souffert ? Ou moi ? Ou Minerva ?

- Mais…

- CHUT, pas de mais… Nous avons TOUS souffert des exactions de Voldemort, TOUS, et plus nous perdons du temps à nous entredéchirer, plus IL gagnera, plus nous nous diviserons plus, plus son règne s'accomplira ! Ignorez-vous l'adage moldu :"Diviser pour régner" ? Avez-vous oublié les paroles de Dumbledore à la mort de Cédric Diggory ?

- Mais Ayla, il …

- Drago, plus que jamais l'Union doit se faire face au Mage Noir. Les "Ordres" de chaque pays travaillent tous main dans la main. Les Ecoles de Magie font de même. Alors maintenant, cela suffit !

- Que faisait-il dans ta chambre ?

_Elle regarda Severus en souriant puis se retourna vite vers les jeunes gens… un peu trop vite pour quelqu'un d'aussi faible._

- Il m'avouait son amour ! _Souffla t'elle avant de s'évanouir_.

_In extremis, Severus retint contre lui le corps fragile._


	18. Premier chagrin d'amour

Un nouveau Cross-Over avec "La Rédemption"

**Chapitre 18 : Premier chagrin d'amour**

_Deux semaines étaient passées. L'Ordre avait renvoyé Rogue à Azkhaban d'où il s'était "évadé" pour rejoindre Voldemort. Au Square Grimmaurd, Harry et Drago lui avaient mené la vie dure. Il ne pouvait être seul avec Ayla, les deux jeunes hommes s'ingéniant à empêcher tout tendre tête à tête, Drago par jalousie et Harry par solidarité. Ron et Hermione, tout à leur amour, avaient bien tenté de les raisonner, en vain. Pour la première fois en sept ans, ils s'entendaient comme larrons en foire. Face à Rogue, Harry proférait les insultes et les jurons que Drago ne pouvait émettre, et Drago, d'un air mielleux, vantait les qualités des Maraudeurs et le regret qu'il avait de Dumbledore. Cette amitié s'était tellement développée que Drago essayait d'arranger le coupe de Harry et Ginny._

_Après le départ de Rogue pour Azkhaban, Drago fut très attentionné auprès d'Ayla. Il lui amenait fleurs et friandises. En rigolant, elle défia de lui reconstituer une partie de forêt et pendant plusieurs jours, il arrêta de la couvrir de cadeaux._

_Un jour, il vint lui chuchoter à l'oreille._

- Ayla, réveilles-toi !

_Les yeux couleur saphir de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent et recontrèrent un regard plus pâle que le sien. Elle s'étira._

- Drago… bonjour…

- Bonjour, gente dame !

_Elle lui souria, il avait prit l'habitude de l'appeler ainsi mais cela faisait toujours sourire._

- Veux-tu bien te lever aujourd'hui ?

- Bien sûr !

_Il l'empêche de se lever trop vite pour parer à tout évanouissement. Il ne s'était pas remis du précédente. D'une part, parce qu'il avait craint pour sa santé, d'autre part, parce que c'était à Séverus qu'elle s'était aggrippée. Quand il l'avait vu enlacer la jeune femme, il avait serré les poings et s'était approché mais son parrain avait emporté la jeune femme dans ses bras. L'ancien professeur avait blanchi d'inquiétude. A la suite de cela, consigne avait été donnée de ne rien faire qui pourrait perturber Ayla et de l'empêche de se lever._

_Drago la soutenait fortement pur descendre les escaliers, il l'emmena vers la Grande Salle alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce que soit à la cuisine pour un bon repas par exemple. En effet, il lui avait promis un dîner français. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la parte, des odeurs de mousses et d'humidité envahirent délicieusement ses narines. Ses yeux furent agréablement surpris par le paysage. Elle laissa ses chaussons sur le pas de la prote et posa ses pieds sur la mousse accueillante. Elle vit les jumeaux Weasley dont les visages étaient mangés par un immense sourire, ainsi que leurs frère et sœur Ron et Ginny. Remus et Nymphadora étaient là aussi, ainsi Harry et Hermione. Drago la lâcha et se tint auprès de Harry. Hermione lui adressa la parole._

- Surtout ne vous transformez pas en louve vous n'êtes pas prête !

- Qui a fait cette merveille, _demanda Ayla contemplative devant cette forêt qui s'étalait devant ses yeux._

_En effet, la salle en était devenue une forêt magnifique et giboyeuse qui plus est. Ici, un petit ruisselet sourdait à travers une pierre recouverte de mousse. Là, un chêne au gabarit étonnant qui donnait l'impression d'être centenaire. Le plafond, lui, avait l'air d'avoir disparu et la frondaison avait l'air de percer le ciel._

- J'ai demandé à Fred et Georges s'ils se sentaient capables de faire une forêt, _dit Drago_. J'avais le souvenir du "marais" créé à Poudlard et qui avait "pourri" la vie d'Ombrage.

- On n'a pas pu résister au défi de Drago, _répliqua Georges_

- Ouaip, _opina Fred_

_Ayla se mit à les embrasser tous les deux pour les remercier. Voyant la jeune femme se défaire de son peignoir, Hermione intervint._

- Ayla, Madame Pomfresh, souhaite que tu ne transformes pas !

_A ces mots, la française sortit sa baguette de son peignoir. Elle transforma sa nuisette de soie pure en short et t-shirt. Elle s'enfonça dans le sous-bois goûtant avec plaisir le contact de la mousse et des tapis de feuilles sous ses pieds. Elle disparut parmi les arbres._

_Cela faisait de nombreuses minutes quand ils entendirent un petit cri strident. Ils se précipitèrent tous et dans un bel ensemble leur baguette à la main. Harry, Hermione et Ron ne purent s'empêcher d'admirer le travail des jumeaux Weasley. Cette forêt était immense et dépassait de très loin la taille de la salle à manger. Elle était un peu comparable aux tentes sorcières. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière où des milliers de fleurs multicolores parsemaient le sol. Ils virent Ayla de dos et agenouillée._

- Ayla, tu vas bien ? Demanda Drago ?

_Ils la virent se retourner vers eux et se relever avec un bébé licorne dans les bras. Elle regardait les jumeaux Weasley interrogative et désapprobatrice._

- FRED… GEORGES… que fait ce licorneau ICI ?

- Ben, je ne sais pas ! _Balbutia Georges_

- Grrr, utiliser la magie sans la maîtriser m'a toujours horripilée !

_Elle s'arrêta de les sermonner quand la petite licorne se mit à hennir. Elle prit sa baguette et la fit passer sur la petite bête pour qu'elle s'endorme._

- Où avez-vous "volé" cette forêt ?

- On a prit un petit bout de la forêt interdite de Poudlard !

_Ayla se prit le visage dans la main et secoua la tête. Remus croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils. Ayla reposa le licorneau au sol._

- Maintenant, vous allez renvoyer cette portion de forêt à l'endroit qu'elle n'aurait jamais du quitter !

_L'autorité naturelle de la jeune femme était telle que tout le monde sortit de la pièce-forêt. Elle tenait son autorité à des années de commandement au sein de l'Ordre mais aussi de toute sa période d'enseignement à Beaux-Bâtons. Arrivés à l'entrée, les jumeaux se retournèrent et usèrent de leur baguettes à tout de bras. Ayla rermarqua l'attitude boudeuse de Drago._

- Qu'y a-t-il, Drago ?

- Je voulais seulement te faire plaisir !

- Je sais, Drago, c'était très gentil.

_Elle approcha ses lèvres de la joue du jeune serpentard et y déposa un baiser généreux._

- Merci !

_Il toucha sa propre joue de la main et se mit à rougi. Harry et Hermione le regardèrent avec intérêt, ils échangèrent un même regard. Ces deux derniers entraînèrent la jeune femme dans la cuisine afin qu'elle prenne son petit déjeuner._

_Plus tard, alors qu'elle se reposait dans sa chambre, Drago vint la rejoindre. Il s'asseya sur le bord de son lit, elle fit de même. Il lui prit une main et la regarda droit dans les yeux._

- Ayla, je dois te dire une chose d'importance !

- Je t'écoute

_Elle pencha la tête toute souriante. Il lui prit son autre main._

- Ayla, je t'aime !

_Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds sur lui._

- Oh, non, Drago, ce n'est pas possible.

- Si, je t'aime, je crois bien que je t'aime depuis la toute première fois que je t'ai vue. Tu étais si belle et si courageuse !

- Mais, tu pourrais être mon fils !

- Je suis MAJEUR ! Je ne suis plus un GAMIN !

- Oh, Drago…

_Il la prit dans ses bras et se mit à l'embrasser passionnément. Il fourrageait la tendre bouche de sa langue et allongea la jeune femme. Elle essayait de le repousser mais elle se savait trop faible pour le combattre. Quand il arrêta enfin, elle se releva et s'essuya la bouche en le regardant avec rage._

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

- Je t'aime !

- Non, quand on aime VRAIMENT, on donne, on ne prends pas !

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Non… tu m'aurais plutôt déçue !

- Oh, Ayla !

- Je ne t'aime pas ! En tous cas, pas comme cela !

- Je n'ai aucune chance ?

- Non… et ce pour plusieurs raisons, d'une part, je te trouve trop jeune…

- Je suis majeur !

- J'ai l'âge d'être ta mère !

- MAIS TU NE L'ES PAS !!!

- Oh Drago !

- Tu es belle et tu as l'air si jeune !

- D'accord, tu comptes m'avoir par la flatterie ?

_Il le regarda très surpris puis lui prit les deux mains._

- Cela pourrait marcher ?

- Non, je t'ai dit que j'avais plusieurs raisons, l'une d'elle est que je suis chef de guerre mais la plus importante, c'est que j'aime un homme qui me rends la pareille. J'ai dit un homme pas un jeune homme !

- Tu aimes vraiment mon parrain !

- Oui ! Crois-moi que je ne m'y attendais pas !

- Ce n'est pas possible !?

- Si ! Je l'aime comme j'ai pu aimer mon fiancé !

_A ces mots, Drago laissa une larme couler sur sa joue. Ses yeux étaient brouillés. Ayla le prit dans ses bras et s'excusa d'avoir pu lui laisser croire qu'il y aurait pu avoir réciprocité et qu'elle partirait dès le lendemain. Il la laissa finalement et retourna dans sa propre chambre._

_Le lendemain matin, il ne fut pas là lorsqu'elle quitta la maison de Harry avec Schwarz. Hermione remontait pour préparer leurs affaires et repartir à Poudlard. De longs et douloureux sanglots se faisaient entendre derrière la porte du jeune serpentard._

_La jeune fille y entra à pas mesurés et referma la porte derrière elle. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de la voir serrer contre lui nuisette de la française. Il était assis sur son lit, la tête couchée, ses mèches de cheveux blonds lui cachaient les yeux. Hermione s'approcha du lit, il ne leva pas la tête. Elle finit par s'asseoir et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Puis elle décida de le prendre dans ses bras. Il se mit à gémir._

- Oh Hermione, je l'aime tant mais pas elle, elle ne veut pas de moi. Elle aime Severus ! Oh, comme je l'aime ! Tu sais c'est la première femme que j'aime, je n'avais jamais avant !

_Il se remit à pleurer et Hermione passa toute la nuit à le consoler._


	19. Retour en France et souvenirs

**Chapitre 19 : Retour en France et Souvenirs**

_Cela faisait deux jours qu'Ayla était revenue. Elle était plutôt triste et ce pour plusieurs raisons. Elle avait dû laisser son ami Drago de la pire façon qu'il soit. Pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux d'elle ? Elle n'était pas belle, pas laide non mais pas belle non plus. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait être attirante mais pas au point qu'un homme jeune tombe amoureux. Elle se dit alors qu'il recherchait peut être la mère en elle. Après tout, il n'y avait pas longtemps que sa mère était morte. Si Voldemort ne s'en était pas mêlé, son fiancé serait vivant, ils se seraient mariés et ils auraient eut un ou plusieurs enfants. L'aîné aurait même pu avoir l'âge de Drago. Alors qu'elle entrait dans la vieille demeure familiale, Ayla se plut à rêver de ces enfants non-nés._

_Toute à ses pensées rêveuses, la jeune femme ne remarqua pas les regards des membres de sa famille. Elle monta dans sa chambre de jeune fille et jeta son sac de voyage dans un coin puis s'allongea sur son grand lit. Elle regardait le plafond et laissait dériver ses pensées quand un coup toqua sa porte._

- Entrez !

- Bonjour, ma grande !

- Bonjour maman !

- Alors, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, je vais de mieux en mieux ! C'est dans ces moments là que je bénis notre sang de loup !!!

- Schwarz est dans la forêt avec le reste de la meute !

- Il est très malin, tu sais maman !

- J'ai remarqué !

- Encore plus que mon cher Neige !

- Pas trop de chagrin ?

- Je n'en ai pas eut le temps, ma petite maman !

_La jeune femme se releva, s'asseya et regarda sa mère qui avait l'air si frêle et qui était si petite par rapport à ses grands enfants. Ayla était celle qui se rapprochait le plus de sa taille, surtout depuis que Coralie était morte._

- Maman !

- Oui, ma grande ?

- Je suis désolée pour Coralie !

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! C'est elle qui a trahi ! Elle a préféré son compagnon et sa richesse à son clan et ses propres enfants ! Ayla, ta sœur a sacrifié mes petits-enfants sur l'autel du pouvoir et de l'argent ! Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ? Elle s'est attaquée à toi !

- J'ai pratiqué le sortilège de malédiction !

- Ton frère aussi l'a fait ! Vous deviez protéger le reste du clan ! Je ne suis peut être pas née des Fontaines mais j'ai donné naissance à suffisamment de Fontaines pour avoir fait miennes les règles du clan.

- Oh maman, si tu savais !

- Encore une fois tu vas mettre des mois à te confier à moi ?

_Ayla regarda sa mère et réfléchit un peu à ses mots._

- Ma petite maman… j'ai trop de choses à faire, trop de choses en tête pour me "reposer" !!! Je te promets de te dire ce que j'ai vécu ces dernières semaines. A part cela, comment vont les autres ?

- Les triplés ont eut une dispute très très très orageuse hier soir !!!

- Ils n'ont rien trouvé encore ?

- Non, d'où la dispute ! Ils se sont inquiétés pour toi ! Guillaume nous a raconté ce qui t'était arrivé !

- Cela a été réglé rapidement !

- A chaque naissance de mes enfants, je me suis inquiétée de leur lien !

- Il ne faut pas maman, les liens du clan nous protègent un tant soit peu !

- Oui, oui… en attendant, nous t'attendons, nous allons bientôt passer à table !

- Ok, je prends une douche et j'arrive !

_Elle ouvrit son sac, en sortit son peignoir et partit se doucher. Dans la cabine, sur un des côtés, de grands miroirs permettaient de se voir. Elle toucha sa peau et passa ses mains sur les horribles cicatrices que lui avait infligé ce monstre de Greyback. Elle n'oserait plus laisser un homme la toucher. Elle qui était si fière de son corps avait un peu honte de ce qu'il était devenu. Si des cicatrices sont des marques de courage et peuvent embellir un homme, sur une femme, cela perdait beaucoup en "attrait" et cela lui interdisait le bronzage, les décolletés et robes fendues. Certes, elle était un soldat mais elle restait une femme. Elle tourna le dos au miroir et finit de se laver. Comme à son habitude, elle se vêtit de son pantalon de cuir teinté de vert et de sa chemise de lin vert. Elle enfila ses bottes de peaux._

_Elle redescendit dans le grand hall et rejoignit le clan au grand complet dans la grande salle. La table, immense, était recouverte de victuailles. La viande saignante dégoulinait dans les nombreux plats. Il ne restait qu'une place de libre la sienne. Son oncle avait gardé celle-ci auprès de lui. Ses trois frères étaient là avec leurs épouses et leurs nombreux enfants. De même que ses tout aussi nombreux oncles et tantes, cousins et cousines. Ses grand-parents paternels étaient là aussi. Le vieux Georges laissait le soin à Guillaume de diriger le clan. Ayla dévisagea chacun des membres. Ils lui souriaient tous, ils savaient par quoi elle était passée. Elle s'asseya au côté de son oncle et entama le morceau de viande qu'il avait mit dans son assiette._

_Elle était le seul membre célibataire du clan. Souvent les Fontaines souffraient du même "problème" que les loups. Quand ils trouvaient leur conjoint ou conjointe, s'ils le perdaient, il leur était quasi impossible de le remplacer. Ayla avait perdu son fiancé Ludovic et ne s'en était jamais remise. Ce que sa famille ignorait c'est qu'elle s'était trouvé un nouveau compagnon. Elle laissa vagabonder son esprit et son cœur vers Severus. Elle n'était pas vraiment belle, il n'était pas beau non plus. Ils se convenaient à merveille. Ce qu'elle n'ignorait pas, c'était son courage ! Son abnégation forçait le respect de la jeune femme. _

_Elle se revit alors dans la chambre du Square Grimmaurd plusieurs minutes avant que Drago et Harry le menacent._

_Elle était dans sa chambre, elle sommeillait et sentait le sang de Schwarz la revigorer. Un visage pâle au regard noir la contemplait. Elle reconnut Severus et lui souria._

- Bonjour, Severus !

- Bonjour, Ayla ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Oooh, juste l'impression qu'un loup-garou s'est fait les griffes sur moi !

- Comment pouvez-vous en rire ?

- Pour ne pas en pleurer ! Je suis une guerrière comme mes ancêtres. Je me déjugerai si je ployais. J'ai déjà assez pleuré comme cela !

- Vous avez le droit de vous reposer !

- Dîtes-moi Severus et si nous nous tutoyions ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Je suis d'accord.

- Alors, Severus, pas trop dur la prison d'Azkhaban ?

- Merci, mes pouvoirs de legilimens m'ont plutôt bien protégé !

- J'aimerais avoir un pouvoir aussi développé que le vôtre ! Vous battez, j'en suis sûre, celui de Voldemort !

- Oui et pourtant, il n'y a que trois personnes qui ont jamais réussi à percer ma barrière !

- Ah oui ?

- Albus, peu de temps avant que je "trahisse" Voldemort, Harry, l'année dernière pendant que je le formais à l'occlumancie et toi, quand tu chantais !

- Quand je chantais ? Comment cela ? Tu m'as entendu chanter ?

- C'était la première fois que je voyais quelqu'un chanter pour se combattre la torture !

- C'était une sorte de mantra !

- Ayla !!!

- Oui ?

- Cette chanson c'était à moi que tu l'adressais !

_Pour la première fois, Severus vit sa compagne faire preuve de timidité et baisser la tête en rougissant. _

- C'était donc vrai ?

- Oui ! _Fit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux._

- Si je te disais que j'avais envie de te prendre dans mes bras ? Comme tu me l'avais demandé ?

- Je te répondrais que j'en meurs d'envie aussi !

_Il se pencha vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il ne s'arrêta pas là. Il se mit à caresser son dos, puis sa nuque. Il recula la tête et commença à embrasser le cou de la jeune femme qui se mit à frissonner. Elle bascula la tête en arrière pour lui laisser toute latitude. Elle se mit à gémir lorsqu'il attaqua la carotide. Un vertige la prit, elle ne sut pas si c'était la fatigue ou le désir qui le lui donnait. Son compagnon remonta vers le lobe de son oreille et lécha la ligne de l'oreille. Un cri rauque sortit de sa gorge. L'instant d'après, il apposa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Elle retrouva alors la bouche qui l'avait déjà fait chanceler quelques jours plus tôt. Il darda la langue entre les lèvres de sa compagne. Elle les lui ouvrit. Il passa la langue sur les dents nacrées puis l'enroula à celle de la jeune femme. Elle enfonça alors ses ongles dans la nuque de Severus qui la plaqua encore plus contre lui. Il arrêta tout d'un coup de l'embrasser. Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa ses yeux foncés. Ayla pouvait y lire un désir brûlant qui égalait le sien. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et baisa ses lèvres d'un simple et tendre baiser._

- Ayla ! Je préfère attendre avant de faire quoique ce soit d'autre avec toi !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je veux vivre quelque chose avec toi ! Parce que…

- Parce que ?

- Je t'aime, Ayla !

- Oh, Severus ! _Soupira t'elle en l'embrassant_. Je t'aime aussi, Severus.

_Ayla… Ayla…_

- Hein ?

_Son oncle avait posé sa main sur son avant-bras._

- Tu étais partie loin dans tes pensées ! Où étais tu ?

- Euh…

- Et bien, je te trouve bien à cours de mots tout d'un coup !

- Tu trouves ?

- Oui ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vue avec ce regard tu étais amoureuse de Ludovic.

_Elle croisa alors le regard de ses parents et de son plus jeune frère._

- Tu n'as pas tort, Guillaume, elle a le même regard, je n'avais pas fait attention ! _répliqua sa mère Marie._

_La jeune femme se mit à rougir ne sachant plus trop où se mettre._

- Alors, _demanda sa cousine Christine,_qui est-il ? Comment est-il ?

_Ayla se prit la tête entre les mains et la secoua._

- Aaahh, la famille !

- Tu ne veux pas nous répondre ?_Insista Guillaume_

- Et bien…

- Oui ?

- C'est un membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix !

- Aahah ! Et encore ? _Demanda son père_.

- C'est un ancien professeur de Poudlard ! Mais surtout, c'est un espion auprès de Voldemort !

- Il espionne "tu-sais-qui" ?

- Oui !

- Il est donc en danger ?

- C'est un très grand legilimens ! Je suis sûre qu'il s'en sortira !

- Je l'espère pour toi ma grande ! _Répliqua sa mère_.

- A quoi ressemble t'il ? _Demanda Christine_.

- Il est grand, brun, il a les yeux presque noirs ! Ce n'est pas une gravure de mode mais je m'en fiche. Je l'aime quand même !

- Mais bien sûr, ma grande, peu importe son physique !

- Je me rends compte qu'il a presque le même nez que Ludovic !

- Serait-ce ce qui t'a attiré chez lui ?

- Non ! C'est autre chose ! Son attention ! Sa vocation ! Son abnégation ! Sa tendresse ! Sa soif d'amour ! Son sourire ! Et ses lèvres, j'avais oublié ses lèvres !

- Et bien, notre Ayla est amoureuse ! C'est sûr !!!

_La jeune femme remarqua que toute autre conversation s'était arrêtée. Tous les membres du clan la regardaient en souriant affectueusement. Elle savait qu'ils avaient toujours souhaité qu'elle trouve enfin un conjoint. Son oncle posa la main sur son bras et sa mère lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir quinze ans. Non mais quelle famille !!! _

_Le reste de la soirée se passa bien, les plus jeunes finirent par être couchés. Tout le clan était parti dans le petit salon. Guillaume présidait ainsi les chefs de chaque réseau, soit pratiquement tous les adultes de la famille Fontaines._

- Bien, le bilan est très négatif ! De nombreuses attaques ont eut lieu sur notre territoire. Tu as lu mon rapport, Ayla ?

- Oui, mon oncle !

- Ils ont attaqué plusieurs villages de sorciers ainsi que certains quartiers sorciers au sein des grandes villes. Je puis vous citer à Paris, la Cour des Miracles, au Mont St Michel, à Carcassonne, je ne vous citerais pas tous les lieux parce que je reçois toutes les demies heures des rapports m'informant de nouvelles attaques. J'ai averti l'Ordre du Phœnix de cette recrudescence. Ils m'ont informé qu'eux aussi connaissaient une augmentation des attaques et qu'elles se passaient principalement contre les moldus.

- C'est parti alors, _intervint Olivier_.

- Il semble oui ! Prévenez vos chefs de cellule de se tenir prêts !

- Bien ! Nous attendrons le signal de l'Ordre du Phœnix, je suppose ? _Demanda Ayla_.

- Tout à fait, l'attaque sera simultanée !

- Et bien, je compte sur vous. Allons nous coucher les jours à venir promettent d'être difficiles.

_Ils s'embrassèrent tous certains eurent les larmes aux yeux. Ils savaient que nombres d'entre-eux risquaient de ne pas revenir vivants. Certains des hommes restèrent pour fumer un cigare et boire un digestif. _

_Ayla rejoignit alors sa chambre et découvrit un parchemin sur son lit. Elle le prit et tremblait un peu. Elle dévora des yeux la signature en bas de la lettre. "Severus". Elle plaqua la lettre contre son cœur comme une adolescente._


	20. Promesses

**Chapitre 20 : Promesses**

_Aucun bruit ne venait troubler le silence de la grande maison, aucun. Même les oiseaux avaient l'air de ne pas oser lancer un seul trille. Pourtant la maison était pleine de monde et pleine d'enfants. Ces derniers regardaient les grands avec attention et angoisse. Certains adultes manquaient à l'appel. Les plus anciens, qui ne partaient plus, gardaient leurs petits-enfants et s'angoissaient pour leurs enfants._

_La Grande Bataille n'avait pas encore eu lieu, mais depuis l'annonce en Angleterre et en France de l'existence des sorciers et de la guerre contre Voldemort, ce dernier avait multiplié ses attaques dans les deux pays. Les Fontaines ainsi que de nombreux membres de l'Ordre avaient eu écho d'une attaque potentielle contre le Ministère à Versailles. Certains d'entre eux étaient revenus, entre autre les frères d'Ayla, mais ni la jeune femme ni ses cousins Benoît et Catherine n'étaient là. Les enfants de ces derniers avaient pleuré et avaient été couchés._

_Toujours dans l'attente, tous se tendirent à l'entente du "pop" caractéristique d'un transplanage. Dans le hall d'entrée, un Benoît essoufflé soutenait une Catherine exsangue. Les membres guérisseurs, dont Marie, se dirigèrent vers eux. Ils furent emmenés dans le salon. A part, une blessure au bras pour Catherine, ils se portaient bien. Guillaume questionna alors son fils._

- Où est Ayla ?

- Elle n'est pas revenue ? _Répondit Benoît_.

- Non, on la croyait avec vous !

- Et bien... nous nous sommes retrouvés dans les caves, complètement encerclés par des loups-garous. La bataille faisait rage. Puis leur chef a crié un mot et cela a été la débandade. Comme Ayla n'était pas là, nous avons pensé qu'elle avait dû se rabattre sur le bureau du Ministre où ce dernier et ses gardes du corps se battaient vaillamment.

- Fichue gamine ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle se mette toujours dans des situations  
impossibles ?

- Fichue gamine ! Eh, j'ai bientôt 40 ans, mon oncle !

_Ils se retournèrent tous sur une Ayla très souriante qui les regardait avec ironie._

- On s'inquiétait pour moi, ma chère famille !

_Sa mère se jeta _d_ans ses bras en la palpant pour contrôler son bon état de santé._

- Ton oncle a raison, ma grande, tu te mets toujours dans de sales situations !

- Oui, oui, ma chère maman, en attendant, à quelle heure on mange ?

- Ayla ! Grogna sa mère. Dans une demi-heure !

- D'accord, cela me laisse largement le temps pour une bonne douche ! A tout de suite.

_Sur ces mots, elle laissa sa famille. La plupart se regardèrent en souriant. Cette sacrée Ayla ne changerait jamais. Elle n'avait pas voulu, et ne voulait pas, qu'ils s'inquiètent pour elle. Après sa douche, elle redescendit rapidement. Ils étaient encore dans le salon où elle les rejoignit. Son cœur se mit alors Ã battre la chamade. "Il" était là parmi les siens, "il" discutait avec les triplés. Son père la vit et lui sourit. Elle avançait vers "lui" avec l'impression d'être environnée dans un brouillard et de marcher sur un nuage. Elle s'approchait de plus en plus de lui et vit à peine son oncle lui tendre un verre de champagne et un biscuit à la cuillère. Elle avançait vers lui en souriant béatement, tirant un sourire heureux sur les visages des membres de sa famille. Il l'avait vue dès qu'elle était entrée car il savait qu'elle allait revenir de sa douche. Il l'avait regardée s'avancer vers lui. Il se tourna vers elle et eut l'impression de se noyer dans ce regard bleu, un bleu comme la mer atlantique, foncé, violent, sauvage. Elle posait sur lui un regard si empreint d'amour, qu'il sentit son cœur rater quelques battements. Elle s'arrêta devant lui, se fichant d'interrompre sa conversation avec les triplés. _

- Je me demandais quand je te reverrais ! _Chuchota-elle_

- Je ne pouvais plus me passer de te voir ! _Répondit-il_. Ces quelques jours m'ont semblé durer une éternité !

- Moi aussi, Severus !

_Il lui sourit. _

- Dis ! _Demanda-t-elle_.

- Oui ?

- Tu me prends dans tes bras

_Il ne fit qu'ouvrir ses bras dans lesquels elle se jeta. Ils s'enlacèrent éperdument. Puis Severus, d'un doigt, releva le menton de l'auror. Son cœur fit de la tachycardie quand il croisa à nouveau le regard aimé. Sans tergiverser, il prit les lèvres de la jeune femme qui se mit à gémir et ouvrit sa bouche. Leurs langues se touchèrent tout d'abord, puis explorèrent la bouche de l'autre, pour finir par s'enlacer langoureusement. Ayla s'était accrochée au cou de Severus qui avait posé avec possessivité ses mains sur la taille de sa compagne. Le temps s'était arrêté. Seul le goût de l'autre importait. Ils ne furent interrompus que par un "hum, hum". Ils tournèrent la tête vers Marie qui leur souriait. _

- Mes agneaux, cela fait une demi-heure que nous sommes à table et les enfants s'impatientent de manger.

- Déjà ? _Demanda une Ayla complètement partie dans les nuages_.

- Oui, ma grande, déjà ! Allez, venez !

_Severus laissa une main de propriétaire sur la taille d'Ayla qui apprécia ce signe d'exclusivité. Tout en marchant, elle s'appuya sur son compagnon avec ostentation pour lui montrer que c'était du sérieux entre eux et pour montrer à sa famille qu'elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter pour elle. Une fois entrés dans la Salle à Manger, elle lui prit la main à leur place déjà attitrée. Elle eut un grand sourire en voyant ses neveux dévisager Severus avec de grands yeux. Elle entendit même le petit Sigvald de cinq ans chuchoter à sa sœur Isabeau : "_Il fait un peu peur le chéri de Tata Lala, non_ ?" La main de Severus serra la sienne et elle put voir qu'il n'avait pas été vexé par la remarque de l'enfant. Le dîner fut long et convivial. Severus, guère habitué à cette partie de la culture française, fut quelque peu surpris que les échanges soient si passionnés et aussi diversifiés autour de la tablée. Il avait bien entendu dire que les Français restaient des heures à table, mais il s'était dit qu'ils devaient être des goinfres. Il comprenait mieux maintenant. Pour les Français, un repas servait autant à nourrir son corps qu'à nourrir son esprit. C'était aussi un lieu d'échange important entre les membres de la famille et cela permettait de renforcer les liens sociaux. _

_Severus n'arrêtait pas de dévisager sa compagne. Le bonheur se lisait sur son visage. Elle lui offrait avec profusion ses magnifiques sourires. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour admettre qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Il avait fallu qu'il combatte la jalousie qu'il éprouvait face à l'amitié qui la liait à Drago. Il avait fallu qu'il trouve la force de lui avouer son amour. Il avait fallu qu'il se pince pour la croire quand elle lui avait dit l'aimer, elle aussi. Elle était à la fois forte et fragile, courageuse et faible. Depuis, un petit quart d'heure, alors qu'il pressait sa jambe contre la sienne, elle avait posé une main, près, un peu trop près, de son entrejambe. Il avait bien senti que cette dernière s'était quelque peu "étoffée" et se sentait serré dans son pantalon. Il avait alors contre-attaqué et ses doigts qui étaient posés hauts, très hauts, sur la taille fine avaient un peu trop tendance à frôler son sein. Elle frissonnait régulièrement. La soirée tirait à sa fin et elle se pencha vers lui. _

- As-tu envie d'aller dormir ? _Murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque et sensuelle_.

- Mumh ! Plus ou moins ! _Répondit Severus_.

- Je vais te conduire à TA chambre !

_Elle se leva alors et le tira par la main. Avant de sortir, elle sourit à son oncle qui levait un sourcil. _

- Bonne nuit, la famille !

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi !

_Elle marcha énergiquement, suivie par un Severus tout aussi pressé qu'elle. Elle s'arrêta net devant une porte et il buta contre le corps chaud d'Ayla lui faisant ainsi ressentir la force de son désir. _

- Oups, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! _Dit-il_.

- Menteeeuuurrr !

- Tu as raison ! Je me laisse dévergonder par une petite française.

_Elle lui tira la langue, ouvrit la porte, entra dans la chambre à reculons, le regardant en déroulant son index pour lui indiquer de rentrer et s'arrêta quand ses mollets rencontrèrent le lit. Avec un air de pure gourmandise, elle lécha ses lèvres et détacha ses cheveux pour les laisser rouler sur ses épaules. Il entra, referma la porte derrière lui et s'y adossa. _

- Alors, Maître… des Potions… cette chambre vous plaît ?

- Oui, elle est très belle, quoiqu'un peu trop féminine à mon goût !

- C'est normal, c'est MA chambre !

- Ah oui ? Tu ne devais pas me montrer MA chambre ?

- Et bien… MA chambre c'est TA chambre, ou si tu préfères, MI CASA ES TU CASA !

- Alors c'est officiel ?

- Pour moi, oui ! Pour ma famille, oui ! Pour mes amis, oui ! Et pour toi Severus, cela l'est ?

_Il se jeta sur elle pour lui donner un baiser avide. _

- Oh oui, c'est officiel ! Tu es à moi !

_Alors qu'elle offrait sa gorge à la bouche vorace qui la dévorait, elle gémit des paroles qui enflammèrent Severus._

- Oh oui… je suis à toi, Maître…. des Potions !

_Il l'allongea sur le lit et continua à parsemer le cou délicat de ses baisers gourmands. Elle le laissait dominer car elle avait deviné qu'il était dominateur. Cela tombait bien car si elle était très indépendante et très forte dans sa vie de tous les jours, au lit, elle aimait plutôt être soumise. Pas le sens pervers et malade du terme, non, mais elle aimait quand l'homme était l'homme au lit. Pour elle, malgré son féminisme, le lit devait être le lieu par excellence où la virilité d'un homme devait donner son plein potentiel. Ayla était si concentrée sur les sensations que lui prodiguait son amour qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle était totalement nue. Ce fut quand il souffla sur la pointe de ses seins qu'elle s'en rendit compte. _

- Oh… Severus… s'il te plaît !

- Muummm… Quoi ?

- S'il te plaît… éteins la lumière !

- Non ! Pourquoi ?

- Mes… mes cicatrices… je suis laide !

- NON ! Tu es magnifique, superbe, et elles font partie de toi, de ta vie, de ton combat ! Et je te rappelle que c'est moi qui t'ai soigné !

- S'il te plaît !

- Non ! Je te veux nue et offerte sous la lumière !

_Pour la première fois depuis des années, Ayla rougit comme une jeune adolescente. Severus posa alors sa main sur la joue de sa compagne et la laissa glisser vers l'oreille, puis vers la gorge blanche. Son index pointa une salière puis glissa entre les seins généreux. Ce même doigt frôla le sternum puis glissa dans le nombril. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin plus bas, sa maîtresse ouvrit les bras et il s'y blottit en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille._

- Tu es belle et tu es à moi Ayla !

- Oui, Severus ! Ooohhh !

_Il venait d'insinuer son index explorateur entre les cuisses de son amante. Elle les ouvrit largement pour lui laisser toute latitude ! Tandis que les doigts du Maître des Potions jouaient de ce corps comme d'un instrument, ses lèvres, elles, couvraient le visage, le cou et les épaules de milliers de baisers. Ayla était gémissante et réclamait toujours plus. Elle avait eu Ludovic comme premier amant, et un ou deux autres amants de passage mais là… ce que lui faisait Severus aucun ne l'avait fait. Elle se sentait pantelante de désir et de plaisir mélangés. Il revint à sa bouche qu'il se mit à mordiller légèrement, il parsemait son visage de baisers furtifs. Pendant ce temps-là, il se déshabillait avec l'aide fébrile d'Ayla. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise. Sous ses robes de sorcier, Severus cachait un corps sec, nerveux et terriblement bien musclé. Dans sa tête, un seul mot se forma "Parfait". Severus avait un corps parfait malgré les quelques cicatrices qui le couturait. Elle savait que les petits Gryffondors l'appelaient le "graisseux" à cause de ses cheveux, et se moquaient de son profil en bec d'aigle, mais son corps si souvent caché était un fantasme ambulant. Elle baissa alors les yeux et les écarquilla encore plus. Son pénis, en forte érection, était long, très long et très bien "proportionné". Elle eut une bête pensée : "Cela" n'entrerait jamais. Elle releva sa tête et croisa son regard où brillaient mille étoiles. Elle vit sur ses lèvres un petit sourire ironique et… orgueilleux. Il l'avait impressionné la coquine petite française et il jubilait. Il remit ses doigts dans l'antre chaud et les ressortit copieusement enduits de cyprine. Un nouveau sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, de contentement cette fois-ci, il prit son phallus et commença à pointer l'entrée humide. Ayla écarta encore plus les cuisses et Severus entra en elle, il glissa en elle avec une facilité déconcertante, pensa-t-elle, malgré la taille et la grosseur de son vit. Sous l'intrusion et la formidable sensation, elle eut un long gémissement qui fit écho à celui de son amant. Elle croisa alors les jambes sur les fesses musclées de son homme et le prit à bras le corps en gémissant derechef dans le cou tout aussi musclé. Il grogna dans le sien tant ce comportement l'avait excité et il intima de suite les premiers mouvements de reins au sein de ce corps si accueillant. Ils reculèrent leurs visages de leurs cous respectifs et se regardèrent. Leurs yeux étaient chavirés par le plaisir. Tandis qu'il la besognait avec ardeur, il lui donna un baiser dominateur. La bouche de la jeune femme s'entrouvrit et il envahit la place. Elle était pleinement soumise. Soudain, n'y tenant plus, il se mit à labourer de plus en plus ardemment le corps sous lui. La friction rapide et intense sur sa paroi vaginale lui faisait pousser de petits jappements tout doux et tout légers. Il accéléra le mouvement et, dans un grand grognement, jouit et éjacula en elle. Il s'écroula alors sur sa maîtresse qui se mit à haleter en riant légèrement. _

- C'était trop bon ! Cela m'avait manqué !

- Tu as aimé ?

- Oh oui, j'ai aimé ! Et tu cachais bien ton jeu, prude petit anglo-saxon !

- Moi, prude ? Moi, petit ?

- Oui, tu es bien comme l'eau qui dort ! Tu m'as tuée ! Je me sens pantelante !

- Attends, je me retire !

- NON ! Reste sur moi, reste en moi !

- Je suis trop lourd !

- Non ! J'aime te sentir en moi ! J'aime ton poids sur moi ! Quand je te trouverai trop lourd, je te le dirai !

- Et si je m'endors sur toi ?

- Je te réveillerai !

- D'accord !

_Severus la regardait dans les yeux depuis le début de leur conversation. Il lui donna un doux baiser d'amoureux. _

- Je sais qu'il y a la guerre, ma douce, mais comment vois-tu l'avenir ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je te fais la promesse que dès la guerre finie, je veux me marier avec toi et te donner des enfants !

- C'est ta promesse ? _Interrogea-t-il_.

- Euh, oui !

- Il faudra t'y tenir car dès la fin de cette fichue guerre, je viens t'enlever à ta famille et te ramener dans mon pays. Tu seras ma femme et la mère de mes enfants ! Je reprendrai mon travail de professeur à Poudlard, si tu veux bien ! Et si tu veux, tu pourras demander un poste toi aussi. Et…

- Dis, mon chéri, pour deux rudes guerriers, toi et moi, nous versons dans le ridiculement romantique** (1)**, non ?

- On ne le dira à personne ! _Ricana-t-il_.

_Elle se mit à rire doucement_

- Je t'aime Severus !

- Moi aussi, ma douce Ayla !

_Il se retira finalement du corps de sa fiancée et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre._

* * *

**(1) Pour reprendre une réplique de Queer As Folk  
**

* * *


End file.
